Underworld: Sonic Style
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Fic of the film. Alyssa, a Vampire Death Dealer hunting Lycans finds herself attracted to a Mortal Mobian named Angel who is targeted by the Lycans. But after he is bitten Alyssa is faced with either doing her duty by killing him, or saving him. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld**

**Fanfic of the first Film in the Underworld Trilogy**

**Note from Bloodrayne666: **Hello everyone on Fanfiction! Hope you all had a great Christmas! Mine was good, I spent Christmas with Shadowmjl and his family, then my family came up to see us, it was nice seeing everyone. But it was pretty busy. Things have cooled down a little, but we still got New Year to go through! Lol!

Anyway, that's enough about me, now onto the fanfic. Months before I wrote the fanfic of the Film '**Underworld Rise of the Lycans**' which starred Sonic, Sally and King Max Acorn as the lead roles, and I said I had planned to write the other two movies. While I finally got casting done and I'm now writing it! For some of you who have read '**War of the Mobians**' may see that I've cast some of my own fan characters from that fic as the lead roles.

This is the fanfic of the movie that takes place after the events in '_**Rise of the Lycans**_' So sit back and enjoy! On with the show!

Alyssa a Vampire who is a Death Dealer hunting Lycans. She finds herself attracted to a Mortal Mobian named Angelous Hedgehog who is being targeted by the Lycans. After Angelous is bitten by a Lycan, Alyssa must decide whether to do her duty and kill him or go against her clan and save him.

**Sonic Cast List**

**Selene:** Alyssa **(****A loyal Vampire Death Dealer to the Vampire Clan):**

**Michael Corvin: **Angelous Hedgehog** (A Mortal Descendant of Charles Corvinus)**

**Lucian: **Sonic the Hedgehog** (Leader of the Lycan Clan)**

**Viktor: **King Maximillum Acorn** (One of the three Vampire Elders and the most ruthless of the three)**

**Amelia: **Blaze the Cat **(One of the three Vampire Elders the only female of the three elders)**

**Markus:**Shadow the Hedgehog** (One of the three Vampire Elders and a Vampire Descendent of Charles Corvinus)**

**Kraven: **Gabrieal the Coyote** (Second** **in Command of the Vampire Clan who is very power hungry)**

**Erika:** Fiona Fox** (**A** Vampire maid who has a crush on Gabrieal)**

**Khan:** Rotor (**A vampire weapon designer)**

**Raze****: **Knuckles the Echidna** (A Strong Lycan Soldier, loyal to Sonic)**

**Singe****: **Snivley** (A Lycan Scientist, Loyal to Sonic)**

**Pierce: **Vector the Crocodile **(A Lycan Soldier, loyal to Sonic)**

**Taylor: **Jet the Hawk **(A Lycan Soldier, loyal to Sonic)**

**Trix:**Tails Prower** (A Lycan Soldier, Loyal to Sonic)**

**Chapter One**

It was a late night in the city of Mobotropolis, the rain fell heavily from the dark skies above and the thunder crashed ahead followed by crackling lightening.

Up on top of a large building in the City of Mobotropolis, a solitary female Mobian crouched on a gargoyle looking down on the people below running in the rain, she was a beautiful brown hybrid Hedgehog with auburn hair that hung in the rain dripping wet.

She wore a skin tight black PVC catsuit and a long leather coat that waved about in the wind as she crouched there still watching, still observing, as she watched her mind began to wonder as she continued to crouch there:

_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Sonic, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Sonic to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signalled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it._

The young hybrid mobian looked across to a fellow Vampire, who was crouched on another part of the building, a brown fox who had been taking photographs of the mobians who walked the streets below; he took his eye away from the camera and turned to the Hybrid hedgehog.

As the two looked at each other, the fox nodded and leapt off the balcony then floated with ease to the ground, the Hybrid Hedgehog followed suite and glided down to the ground landing with ease on the wet pavement and began to walk on towards the Mobotropolin subway.

As she walked towards the subway, a young mortal mobian, a pure black hedgehog with aqua eyes and wearing a thick raincoat walked towards the subway desperate to get out of the rain, as he walked, he did not know that there was a red Echidna and a yellow fox walking behind him.

He did not seem aware that the red echidna and the yellow fox were trying desperately to catch up with him, he quickly ran inside the underground subway and sighed with relief as he got out of the rain, taking off the hood of his coat as he did so. As he ran down the steps the Echidna and Fox chased after him unaware that another Vampire, who had been waiting in the subway saw them and started to follow them.

Inside the subway, the hybrid mobian walked amongst the crowd looking rather normal as if she was just another mortal mobian, as she and her fellow death dealers were hunting their enemies she had to blend in with the mortals.

As she mingled with the other mobians, she caught sight of the young black hedgehog as he walked onto the platform she stood on. As she did, he looked up at her as well, she stood back a little a leaned against a pillar. As he did, the black hedgehog smiled a small smile at her, she gave a little smile back thinking he looked rather handsome, but she then looked away knowing she had to concentrate on her duties as a Death Dealer.

The black hedgehog watched as his train came onto the platform, then turned to look at where the hybrid female was standing, but he did not see her. As he continued to get on his train, the red echidna and the yellow fox who had been following him finally caught up and began to shove and push people out of the way to get to him.

The hybrid saw them and looked worried, she recognised them as Knuckles the Echidna and Tails Prower, they were two powerful Lycan Mobians and they were in the subway! She quickly pressed herself against the pillar as they walked past then moved along and watched them shove more people out the way to get past.

As they did, the brown fox Death Dealer, began to follow Knuckles, the hybrid watched as he walked closer to Knuckles. But as he walked closer he saw Knuckles stop suddenly and sniff the air. He could sense there were vampires in the subway and they were tracking them down!

He looked around, then looked over his shoulder and saw the brown fox walking towards him. "BLOODS!" he yelled loudly, as soon as he shouted, he drew out two large Uzis and began firing them at the brown fox. Everyone in the subway began screaming in horror and terror and dropped to the ground putting their hands over their heads or ran out of the subway screaming as they went.

The black hedgehog dived into the train and ducked as Knuckles fired at the brown fox, who dived behind a pillar to avoid the gunshot, the hybrid who stood behind the other pillar waited with baited breath so she could move, but she saw Tails hold up a handgun and start shooting at her recognising her as Alyssa, one of the vampire death dealers. She moved quickly before the bullets hit and dived to the front of the pillar.

But as she did, the brown fox drew his own gun to try and shoot at Tails, but before he could pull the trigger, a couple of Tails's bullets hit him in the chest causing him to fall against the pillar and slid to the floor. As he did, Alyssa watched in horror as he started to hiss and rasp in pain and his skin began to burn up like wood on a fire.

As his skin melted away, Alyssa could see blue light like UV appear in his wounds and as his skin burnt, within a few seconds he was dead and looked like nothing but a burnt and charred corpse. Instantly in anger at her fallen comrade, Alyssa drew her own guns and jumped out from behind the pillar.

She then began to shoot at Tails who ducked and began to flee, she began to chase him still firing her guns, as she ran, the mortal mobians still knelt on the floor terrified and with no idea who these people with guns were and why they were shooting and trying to kill each other.

Alyssa soon ran out of bullets and instantly reloaded them so she could shoot more, but as she did, Knuckles reloaded his gun, Alyssa then jumped up and continued firing and Knuckles began to shoot at her trying to hit her with the same bullets that killed the brown fox.

Tails meanwhile who had been shielding himself from Alyssa's attacks reloaded his own gun and aimed it towards a innocent mortal female mobian who screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the bullet hit her in the right shoulder.

Meanwhile the vampire who had been standing near the entrance of the subway ran down the stairs drawing his own guns and began firing at Knuckles who dived into the train to avoid the gunfire pushing a mobian man out of the way as he went. The Vampire soon stopped and stood by one of the subway pillars to reload his gun.

Seeing his chance, the black hedgehog jumped out of the train and ran over to the wounded mobian who was starting to fit and groan in pain as the toxic bullet began to affect her. He quickly pulled her against the wall and tried to examine her wound. "It's all right! It's alright!" he said trying to comfort her and examine her wound at the same time "You're going to be ok"

As he was tending to the wounded mobian, the vampire who was shooting at Knuckles reloaded his gun and continued to fire at him through the train making the glass shatter and damaging the train in the process. As he did, Tails who had been laying in wait pounced and went for the black hedgehog dragging him off the woman.

But before he could drag away the black hedgehog, Alyssa who had been hiding behind a pillar waiting to strike saw her chance and began firing her guns at Tails sending him flying off the black hedgehog pelting him with bullets. Tails instantly ran for the train and tried to flee the Vampire hybrid.

He ran into the train and wrenched open the doors on the other side to escape, with Alyssa still firing at him. He managed to wrench open the door and jumped down the side of the train before making a run for it on the train tracks. Alyssa meanwhile reloaded her guns again and ran down the side of the platform, grabbing the camera the dead brown fox had dropped.

She then ran into the train and down towards the back, hoping to chase and catch up with Tails, she ran as fast as she could to the back of the train and dived through the window at the back smashing it. Meanwhile Tails had managed to get to the end of the train before she did and began to flee up through the subway, but with Alyssa not far behind him.

When he got to a platform, he stopped to take a quick breath but he knew he had to be quick because he knew Alyssa was gaining on him, he quickly thrust his hand into his coat and began looking for the bullet wounds that Alyssa had inflicted on him.

Gritting his teeth in agony, he dug his fingers into his shoulder and extracted a silver bullet, he held it for a few seconds then let it drop to the floor, his wound stinging he jumped up and began to flee hoping to lose Alyssa.

Meanwhile, Knuckles began to shoot back at the Death Dealer but he soon ran out of ammo and began to run down the train to the back, the Vampire Raccoon who was trying to reload his gun again saw him running down the train and raced after him.

He soon caught up with Knuckles and grabbed him sending them both flying through the door at the back of the train. They struggled for a few minutes. Then Knuckles threw the vampire raccoon off him.

The raccoon rolled across the tracks before ending up on his feet then faced Knuckles who stood before him. Knuckles looked at the racoon and snarled, his eyes wild with anger and blood lust and his fangs getting longer and larger.

The Racoon watched and began to bare his fangs as Knuckles threw off his coat and began to transform from a muscular red echidna into a large dark Lycan, they stood facing each other and snarling for a long time until Knuckles pounced at the racoon growling and began to maul him to death.

**So that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sorry about the wait, but I've been kind of busy, but here's the next chapter of Underworld!**

**Chapter Two**

Meanwhile, Alyssa had been running through the tunnel trying to catch up with Tails, she soon came to another area of the subway, she got off the tracks and onto the platform, she could see blood on the floor along with a discarded silver bullet.

She walked over to the discarded bullet and picked it up analysing it, she guessed that Tails must have stopped and dug out the bullet, but she wasn't sure where he had gone or whether he was hiding somewhere. As she was analyzing the bullet, she suddenly heard a roar coming from the tunnel.

She quickly stood up and backed against the wall holding up her gun, she thought maybe Tails or some other Lycan was in the tunnel, so she prepared herself just in case they jumped out and attacked her. If they appeared she would be ready to shoot them dead. She slowly peeked around to see if anyone was coming and almost jumped out of her skin when a train suddenly roared past.

Alyssa rested back against the wall and sighed with relief, as the train sped past, she tried to get her breath back, as she did, the lights from the speeding train lit up the area, she turned to look away from the train and saw some blood on the wall, leaving a trail, she stepped towards the blood just as the train roared away down the dark tunnel.

She turned around the corner, then saw a hole in the ground with a gutter rail over it, she guessed that Tails must have gone down there to escape, she ran over to it, grabbed the gutter railings and pulled it up, she then jumped down the hole and found herself in the sewer.

She held her gun up and pointed it around with her finger on the trigger ready to fire, just in case Tails was around, she held her breath and pointed her gun in all directions, listening carefully for any movement or nose other than the dripping water and the echoing in the tunnel.

Just as she thought the coast was clear, she heard a loud bang from behind her causing her to duck in fright then spin around to face Tails who was firing his gun at her from behind. As quick as a flash she fired her gun several times at Tails each bullet hitting him in the chest. Tails fell to the ground screaming in agony as the silver bullets burnt him on the inside.

Alyssa then strode up to stand beside him and placed her heavy boot on his chest reloading her gun as she did so, she then proceeded to fire several more rounds into him, making sure he was good as dead. When she was satisfied he was dead she looked down and saw his gun that he had dropped.

She bent down and picked it up so she could study what was in the barrel, after what happened to one of her fellow Vampires upstairs on the platform she was curious to know what causing him to burn like he would have done in sunlight. She ejected the magnum and was shocked to discover bullets that shone in blue light; she recognised them as UV light.

As she studied them, she turned around as he heard the sound of another werewolf coming into the sewer; Knuckles must have followed the trail. As soon as she heard him jump down from the hole in the ceiling she turned to face him throwing some large shuriken stars at him.

After she threw them at him, it made him stop and roar in pain giving her time to flee, she ran as fast as she could down the tunnels of the sewers and she never stopped running until she got to another area of the sewer. She burst through a door and ran behind a wall stopping to get her breath back, she was confident that she had lost the Lycan chasing her but she knew he would catch up soon so she had to move again quickly.

As she got her breath back she suddenly heard shouts and growls coming from another part of the tunnel, she walked over to an area that that blocked by railings, she held her breath and held onto the railings listening carefully. She frowned as she began to hear the shouts and growls more clearly. It sounded like there were Lycans hiding in the sewers, there was no doubt about it, Alyssa knew those sounds, after being a Death Dealer for so long, she knew the sounds of Lycans and a whole pack of them if she heard them! As she listened she suddenly heard the sound of the Lycan she had thrown the Shurikans at, racing down the tunnels, so she quickly fled the scene.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was not wrong about the sounds above her, in the upper area of the sewers were a huge group of men shouting and cheering as two Lycans fought one another, it was a bit like a cock fighting game or bear baiting.

Some of the mobian men were cheering for one Lycan, whilst the others were cheering for the other Lycan. As the Lycans roared and growled and scratched each other the louder the crowd of male Lycans cheered. But their entertainment was cut short when the sound of a gun being let off scared them all into silence.

They all turned and looked towards where the bang had gone off and there stood a tall blue hedgehog dressed in dirty black clothes and a leather coat, the mobians gulped and stood still in fear as they looked upon their leader the most powerful and ruthless and very much alive Lycan Sonic the Hedgehog.

He strode over to the fighting Lycans through the crowd and glared at them. As he did, the two Lycans changed back into their mobian selves revealing themselves to be a tall muscular Crocodile and a tough messy looking Hawk.

The Blue hedgehog glared at them, then at the other mobians "You're acting like a pack of rabid dogs!" he barked angrily "And that, gentlemen, simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the vampires on their own ground".

"Not if you expect to survive at all" he snarled, he then turned to the Crocodile and Hawk "Vector! Jet!" he growled "Put some clothes on will you" Vector and Jet nodded in agreement and quietly put their clothes back on, Sonic watched them, then turned to walk out of the room, the other Mobians watched him as he left.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was driving away from the subway in her car, thinking about what she had heard in the tunnel, she pressed a button on the car near the radio and it bleeped. She looked up and saw ahead of her some large iron gates which opened leading her into a large courtyard of a mansion.

She parked the car, got out and strode up the steps; she then pushed open the doors and walked through a large luxurious front room where many vampire mobians were lounging around on sofas or chaise lounges, socialising, smoking and drinking. As Alyssa walked through, they smirked at how rough and dirty she looked.

Alyssa walked through the mansion until she got to a room where the death dealers would get their weapons and train. There were some death dealers talking in the training area and there was a walrus wearing leather and testing a gun whist sitting at a desk with many weapons and guns on display behind him.

Alyssa walked up to him and placed the gun she had taken from Tails on his desk, as soon as she did, he turned to face her. "We have a serious problem" said Alyssa. The Walrus picked up the gun as well as called for the Head of House to come and look at what Alyssa found.

In no time at all a smartly dressed Coyote came in with some other vampire mobians including a female red-headed fox and a tall male skunk. As they walked into the room, the walrus was holding up one of the UV bullets and studying it hard. "I'll have to run a few tests" said the Walrus, "it's defiantly an irradiated fluid of some sort"

Alyssa sighed "Ultraviolet Ammunition" she said, "Daylight harnessed as a weapon" said the Walrus, "You expect me to believe" said the coyote walking into the weaopary area and looking at the bullet "that a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill vampires?", "No" said the walrus "I'm betting it's military, something they stole, some high-tech tracer round" Alyssa sighed again annoyed.

"Look I don't care where they go these things!" she snapped "Rigel is dead and Nathanial could still be out there! We should gather the death dealers and head back down there in force!" "Absolutely not" said the coyote, "not now, not for a random incursion! The Awakening is only a few days off, and this house is in a state of unrest as it is"

"Radom!" snapped Alyssa "They opened fire on us in full view of the public! And from the commotion I heard down in the tunnel..." "You said yourself" interrupted the coyote "You didn't actually see anything" "Look I know what I heard!" argued Alyssa "And I know what my gut tells me and I am telling you, there could be dozens of Lycans down there, who knows maybe more! Hundreds!"

"We've hunted them to the brink of extinction!" snapped the Coyote, Alyssa sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance, angry that no-one was listening to her. "Gabriel's right Alyssa" said the walrus "There's not been a den of that magnitude for centuries, not since the days of Sonic"

"I know that Rotor!" said Alyssa "but I'd rather have you prove me wrong by checking it out!" Rotor looked across to Gabriel and shrugged his shoulders asking him with his body language what they should do as Alyssa was getting more and more persuasive with wanting to find out about what she heard.

Gabriel thought for a moment then nodded "Very well" he said "Have your men tighten things up, I'll have Geoffrey assemble a search team" "No I want to lead the team myself!" said Alyssa "Absolutely not!" snapped Gabriel "Geoffrey will handle it!" he turned to Rotor "Hundreds? Really?"

Alyssa growled, knowing Gabriel did not believe her and seemed to not want to believe her, she could tell from his tone of voice that he hoped she was wrong, Rotor looked across to Alyssa who glared at Gabriel "Max would believe me" she spat striding out of the room angrily.

Gabriel watched her go, and frowned at her attitude, as soon as she left the room, the female red headed fox walked up to Gabriel and looked at him comfortingly. "I'd never dream of treating you like that" she said in a soft loving voice.

"Of course you wouldn't" said Gabriel with a smile, "now run along and make sure she's dressed and ready for the arrival of her guests" As he spoke he smirked at where Alyssa had stormed off, he then looked back at the fox who agreed with a nod and left the room.

Meanwhile, Alyssa had walked to another part of the mansion where the tombs of the Vampire Elders rested. She walked across to a glass window where a mobian was looking at the security TVs, as soon as he saw her, he pressed a button and two metal doors opened behind her. Alyssa looked behind her and as the metal doors opened some glass doors were revealed and through them it showed a large room with a throne and three circles in the marble floor, and saw the circle with the letter **M** on it showing it to be the tomb of Maximillum, one of the Vampire elders who was in hibernation.

There were two others as well, one in the middle that showed a large letter **B** and the other that showed a letter **S** as these were tombs of the other elders Blaze and Shadow. The Vampire Elders each reigned a century each and when their reign was over another took over. A Century before, Max had reigned the Vampires and after he went into Hibernation, Blaze took over. But Alyssa missed him.

As she continued to stare at the tomb of Max, the red headed fox walked in looking for her, Alyssa saw her but looked back at the tomb, she secretly wished that the fox did not come and talk to her, she wanted to be alone after being dismissed by Gabriel. The fox stood with her for a bit then sighed.

"It's a waste of time you know" she said "What is?" said Alyssa, "well I seriously doubt Max would want you freezing to death in here, staring at his tomb for hours on end" "No" snapped Alyssa "he would want the death dealers out there right now, scouring every inch of the city"

She then wrinkled her nose as she thought of Gabriel and him doubting her, "Gabriel" she snarled "I'll never understand why Max left him in charge, he's a bureaucrat not a warrior" the fox looked at the tomb then back at Alyssa remembering why Gabriel sent her after her in the first place.

"Come on we need to get you ready" she said "For what?" asked Alyssa "the party" said the fox "Blaze's envoy will be here any minute" Alyssa said nothing, the fox then left the room. Alyssa sighed then turned to walk out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in the Tunnel, Knuckles walked through the tunnels in his Mobian form, the Shurikans Alyssa had thrown at him were imbedded in his skin, he looked down and saw Tails's lifeless body laying on the cold wet ground, he bent down and picked up his fallen Lycan and continued to walk down the tunnel.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope to have another up soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Up in a bedroom in the Mansion, Alyssa was on a laptop looking at the photos that her deceased Vampire Soldier had taken on his camera. As she studied the pictures she saw one where Knuckles and Tails were following a man.

As she zoomed in on the pictures to get a better look, Fiona walked into the room wearing a ball gown and wearing her hair up as well as having a sparkly black choker around her neck was carrying a see through sparkling dress for Alyssa. "Oh yes" smiled Fiona looking at the dress she was holding up and looking in the mirror, she then turned around to face Alyssa "you should defiantly wear this one, its perfect!"

Alyssa did not answer her, but continued to look at the photographs; she zoomed in on one of the pictures and saw a closer shot of the Mobian that Knuckles and Tails were following. As soon as a clearer shot was shown she immediately recognised him as the hedgehog in the subway that Tails tried to grab.

"They were after you" she muttered, Fiona who had turned back to admire herself all dressed up in the mirror turned around to Alyssa and walked over to see what she was looking at. As soon as she saw the picture of the Hedgehog that Tails and Knuckles were following she smiled.

"He's attractive" she commented "For a mortal Mobian" "Who's attractive?" came a male voice, both Fiona and Alyssa looked up and saw Gabriel walk into the room. Fiona's face dropped and she causally walked out of the room leaving Gabriel with Alyssa. Gabriel looked out of the window then turned to Alyssa with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You know I was planning on having you at my side this evening" he said. "Take Fiona" snapped Alyssa not taking her eyes off the laptop "She's dying to be at your side" Gabriel frowned and sighed. "If you ask me" he said "I think you take this warrior business too seriously, you can't undo the past, no matter how many you kill"

"And besides" he continued "what is the point in being Immortal if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life". "Do you see this human" said Alyssa ignoring Gabriel's words, Gabriel looked annoyed and looked at the photo on the laptop reluctantly. "What of him?" he asked.

"I can't be positive" said Alyssa "but I think the Lycans..." she was interrupted by the sound of dogs barking outside, "Blast!" cursed Gabriel as he looked out the window to see a smart looking limousine appearing in the front yard. Gabriel then turned to Alyssa and looked serious "put on something elegant and be quick about it!" he said with a slight snarl.

"Gabriel" said Alyssa "I'm serious I think they were following him!" Gabriel stopped and turned to Alyssa with the look of doubt on his face. He obviously did not think that the hedgehog in the photos was a huge deal. "Other than food" he said "Why would Lycans stalk a mortal Mobian?"

Meanwhile underground in the sewers, hanging by chains from the ceiling by their wrists, were two mortal Mobians, a ferret and a dog. The room they were hung it was a dirty room that looked like a lab.

On a desk near where they hung, a timer buzzer went off and a short man wearing dirty black trousers and a green coat appeared and went over to the desk. In front of him were pictures and details of different male Mobians, including pictures of the two Mobian men in the room.

He took a small tube with a rubber squeezer on the top of it and put it in a test tube that had some Lycan blood in it, he took a drop of blood out and put it on a glass square so he could look at it under the microscope. After analysing the blood under the microscope he picked up a large syringe and walked into the area with the two Mobian hanging there.

He took the Syringe and walked over to the dog who began to pant in fear at what the man was about to do next. He lifted the syringe and stabbed it into the dog's neck then took a sample of the dog's blood. The dog cried out in pain as his blood was extracted from his neck.

As the man completed the task, Sonic walked into the room, it turned out that the man was working for Sonic. "Any progress Snivley?" he asked. "Let's find out" said Snively, he then took the blood sample and put it in a larger test tube, he stirred it around in the chemicals until it turned black. He then turned to Sonic "Negative" he said, Sonic looked furious as Snively crossed out a name on the wall behind him.

Meanwhile, in a hospital in the city, the black hedgehog in the subway closed a locker that had his name on it. 'Angelous Corvin' he was heading home after finishing his shift at the hospital.

"Are you heading home?" said a voice, he turned to see his work colleague, a grey raccoon wearing glasses and a white coat. "Yeah" said Angelous "Nicholas gave me a couple of hours off" "By the way" said the raccoon "he said you did a terrific job tonight with the surgery" "yeah" said Angelous running his hand over his quills then leaving the locker room. "Take it easy" the raccoon called after him.

Angelous did not answer as he walked out of the locker room and past the reception of the hospital so he could go home, as he walked towards the exit he stopped and looked through a window into a ward where a young Mobian woman lay sleeping peacefully whilst being watched over by a nurse.

It was the woman who had been shot by Knuckles in the subway station and she had been lucky to survive because Angelous had helped her. Angelous watched her for a few minutes then walked towards the exit to head home.

Meanwhile, back in the sewers, Knuckles carried Tails' dead body into the lab where Sonic and Snively were, he placed the dead foxes body on the table. "We were ambushed" said Knuckles "Death Dealers, three of them"

"And the candidate?" questioned Sonic "we lost him" said Knuckles "you lost him!" growled Sonic. Snively looked at Tails' dead body and ripped open his torn shirt to examine the gunshot wounds on his body. "Look at this mess!" he sighed "AG Rounds" said Knuckles "high Content, prevented him from making the change"

Snively picked up some pincers and dug them into Tails' body so he could take out the bullets; he pulled one out and held it up so he could examine it. "No use digging out the rest" he sighed "The silvers penetrated his organs, regenerations impossible at this point" Sonic looked furious than one of his Lycan soldiers had fallen.

Snively then turned to Knuckles who had the silver shurikans that Alyssa had thrown at him embedded in his body. "Lets take these out" he said, he then picked up a tool to help pull them out "Relax" he said, he then wrenched out one of the Shurikans making Knuckles cry out in agony.

"The Vampires did not realise that you were following a mortal Mobian, did they Knuckles?" questioned Sonic, "No" said Knuckles yelling in pain as Snively wrenched out another Shurikan "I mean, I don't think so" "you don't think or you don't know?" asked Sonic "I'm not sure" said Knuckles yelling again as Snively pulled out another shurikan.

Just then a beeping was heard in the next area, Snively turned away from Knuckles and Sonic to the next area where he had the captive ferret's blood in a test tube to be tested. He stirred the blood in the test tube and the blood turned black like the last one. "Negative" he sighed walking back to Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic glared harder in anger and disappointment.

"I really must have a look at this Angelous" he said pulling off some rubber gloves he had on. Sonic turned to Knuckles in anger, "Must I do everything myself?" he snarled turning away from them and storming out of the room. Knuckles sighed disappointed in himself and worried about Sonic's anger. He grabbed the last Shurikan in his chest and wrenched it out, yelling in agony.

**Hi people, sorry about the delay, I was doing other things, but I got another chapter up! Hope to do the other one sooner rather than later.**

**So what are Sonic and the Lycan's up to? And what does Alyssa suspect? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Blaze's envoy was at the mansion and was toasting the coven. In the main living room, a tall male wolf was standing in the middle of the room raising a glass of blood and making a speech whilst the other members of the vampire coven stood around him wearing their finest clothes and holding glasses of blood.

"Our noble houses" he said "May be separated by a great ocean, but we are equally committed to the survival of the bloodlines and when Blaze arrives to awaken Shadow in just two days time, we shall once again be reunited as a signal coven" the crowd murmured in agreement and raised their glasses.

As they were toasting, Fiona walked up to Gabriel and began whispering to him. "We want to thank our hosts for their generous hospitality" continued the wolf as Fiona whispered to Gabriel, when she had finished telling Gabriel he stood up and stormed up to the bedroom where he had left Alyssa.

When he reached the bedroom, Alyssa was nowhere to be seen, he then heard the sound of a car speeding off and he went to investigate. He then saw a black car speeding out of the gates and into the night. Gabriel glared then stormed out of the room not noticing the address of Angelous Corvin on the laptop that showed evidence of where Alyssa was going to.

Alyssa meanwhile had made it to Angelous's apartment, she stopped outside room 510 then lifted her foot and with one kick, she kicked the door open. She then stepped into the apartment and had a look around.

She thought that maybe she could find some clue to why the Lycans were following him, as she looked around she found some equipment such as a medical book and a stethoscope, she ignored those things and continued looking around for some other clues to help her find out why the Lycans were following him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital the raccoon was talking to two police officers, a crocodile and a green hawk who were in fact Vector and Jet disguised as police officers so they could find Angelous, "He comes in. He does his job and then he comes home" said the raccoon "other than that I really don't know what to tell you, Interns work pretty much work around the clock, we don't have that much of a life"

"You know where we can find him?" asked Vector, "No" said the raccoon, "you can either try him at home or you'll have to wait till he gets back" Vector and Jet looked at each other then back at the Raccoon "He's not in some kind of trouble is he?" asked the Raccoon. Vector and Jet said nothing.

Back at Angelous's apartment, Alyssa still continued to search for clues; she soon came across a drawer with a white envelope inside it. She picked it up and opened it, she then saw there were some photographs in it.

She looked through the photos and saw that there were pictures of Angelous in them with what looked like family and friends, she then found a picture of Angelous standing with a pretty purple female hedgehog and smiling at the camera. She continued looking through the pictures until the phone rang making her jump out of her skin.

As the phone rang, Angelous was coming up the corridor of the apartments and he saw his door was open. He walked over to it cautiously and peeked in thinking that if he was being burgled and the burglar was still there he could catch them by surprise. As he pushed open the door he heard his answer machine click.

"_Hey this is Angelous, I'm not in right now, please leave a message_" the machine said, after the beep was heard he then heard his friend the raccoon speak. "_Hey Angelous this is Adam, the police were just in the hospital looking for you and they were convinced you were involved with a shoot out, I told them there's no way that you'd be involved with something like that, but they're looking for you right now!_"

As the message ended, Angelous did not have the chance to move or say anything when suddenly he was grabbed by the throat and held up against the wall by Alyssa. He choked in shock and tried to struggle against Alyssa, he was shocked that she was able to hold him up like that with just one arm!

"Why are they after you?" Alyssa demanded, Angelous did not have the time to answer when plaster began to fall from the ceiling. Alyssa looked up as the plaster rained down on them; she then heard the sound of Lycans from above. She dropped Angelous and took out her gun.

She then began to shoot at the holes in the ceiling trying to shoot at the Lycans. Angelous seeing his chance to escape ran for the door and to the end of the corridor where the lift was. Alyssa turned around and saw he had run off so she ran out of the apartment to try and catch him.

She raced to the end of the corridor just as Angelous ran into the lift and quickly closed it before she could get to him. "Shit!" cursed Alyssa as she banged her palm on the doors. She then turned and saw four large Lycans running towards her, one was on the ceiling, the other two were on the walls.

She pulled out her guns and started shooting them, but they would not go down easily, every time she shot them they would jump up again and go after her. She knew that the Lycans would soon get to her before she could take them down and she had no way of escaping.

She then had a brainwave, she pointed her guns at the floor and started shooting the floor around herself hoping to create a hole so she could drop down and escape before the Lycans could get to her. She kept squeezing the triggers on her guns as she shot the floor around her.

The floor splintered and cracked as the bullets hit it and soon it started to give away, Alyssa continued to shoot the floor until it finally made a huge hole. She then fell through the floor and escaped the Lycans. She then ran to the other end hoping to catch Angelous in the lift.

Angelous meanwhile had heard the gunshots upstairs and hoped he had escaped the woman and those monsters, he head the lift signal they were on the ground floor and turned to face the doors as they opened.

As soon as the doors opened, Angelous as shocked to come face to face with Sonic who was standing there wearing a leather coat and with a menacing look on his face. "Hello Angelous" he said with a growl. Angelous gasped in horror but Alyssa arrived and in shock saw Sonic standing there.

She lifted her gun and began to shoot at him, Angelous jumped back in shock as Alyssa continued to shoot at Sonic, Sonic gasped in pain and shock as numerous bullets hit him all over his body, as he fell, he threw himself at Angelous and pushed him to the ground. He then lifted his head, his fangs began to grow long and yanking back Angelous's shirt he sank his fangs into his neck.

Angelous screamed in agony as he was bitten, Sonic's eyes went wild with blood lust as he drank his blood. Alyssa then ran over and dragged Sonic off of him, then grabbed Angelous and dragged him out of the apartment. Sonic meanwhile sat up and spat some of Angelous's blood into a test tube to take back to Snively.

He then stood up as he felt Angelous's fresh blood pump through him, he then ripped off his clothes feeling the strength growing within him. He then started to heal himself, making the bullets get pushed out of his body. As the last bullet got pushed out of his body he glared and started to chase after Alyssa and Angelous.

Alyssa meanwhile dragged Angelous to her car and shoved him inside, she then got in the driver's seat and got ready to start the engine. "What the fuck is going on!" shouted Angelous. Alyssa did not answer as she started the engine and hit the accelerator causing the car to speed off at high speed.

But Sonic made it to the door of the apartments and saw them speed off, he then ran after the car, using his speed, he raced up and jumped on the roof. Both Angelous and Alyssa gasped in horror as Sonic jumped on the roof of the car. He then made a long blade appear from his sleeve and began to stab the roof of the car hoping to get to Alyssa.

He stabbed the roof several times, until he stabbed it again and the sharp blade embedded itself in Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa screamed in agony as the blade stabbed her shoulder. Sonic then wrenched it out, and as he did so, Alyssa stopped the car making him fly off.

As he rolled off he jumped to his feet ready to strike again, but Alyssa reversed the car making a good distance between her and Sonic. She then hit the accelerator and drove towards him hoping to knock him down. Sonic turned to face her and before he could move, Alyssa ploughed the car right into him!

Sonic went flying into the air as he rolled over the bonnet and over the top of the car, but because he was a Lycan he was tough so a car hitting him would not take him down. He then landed on his feet, the bloody blade disappeared into his sleeve and he watched as the car sped away.

**Sonic's gotten Angelous's blood! So what's going to happen next! Find out soon!**

**Btw: I saw Underworld Awakening the other week and I really enjoyed it, I think I know some characters to play the new characters in the movie, but I'm gonna get the DVD when it comes out and decide then after watching it again a few times. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

In the car, Angelous noticed blood was pouring from Alyssa's wound at a rapid rate and he knew her wound was dangerous and he could see Alyssa was getting weaker from the loss of blood.

"Stop the car" said Angelous, but Alyssa just ignored him and carried on driving. Angelous then leaned towards her and shouted "STOP THE CAR!" Alyssa elbowed him in the chest and pointed her gun at his face "BACK OFF!" she barked. Angelous was shocked but he played it cool.

"Ok" he said calmly, but Alyssa kept the gun in his face, "Alright" said Angelous still keeping his cool. Alyssa lowered the gun and put her other hand on the wheel "but you've lost a lot of blood" said Angelous "if you don't stop the car you're gonna get us both killed" Alyssa just continued to ignore him and keep driving.

"I'm not screwing around!" he shouted "Neither am I!" snapped Alyssa "Now shut up and hold on I'll be fine!" she changed gear and drove faster, but no sooner did she do so that she felt light headed and lost consciousness. Angel saw her faint and quickly grabbed the wheel.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he tried to regain control of the car. But he lost control and the car went straight for the harbour! The car hit the side of the harbour and went spinning through the air before hitting the water with a big splash. Angelous felt himself get thrown about in the car as it sank to the bottom of the harbour.

Angelous shook himself shaking off stars then saw that the glass in the car was breaking and was pouring into the car. He quickly grabbed Alyssa's gun and shot the glass shattering it and grabbing the unconscious Alyssa he swam to the surface. As soon as he hit the surface he swam to the edge and placed Alyssa on the ground.

He then began to push up and down on her chest, after three thrusts Alyssa spat up water and gasped as air began to invade her lungs. Angel then grabbed her face and tried to make sure her airway was clear, he then pulled her coat off her shoulder so he could see the wound Sonic had inflicted on her. He then took off his coat and ripped it so he could make a bandage for her wound; he then wrapped it tightly around her shoulder to stop any more blood being lost.

Meanwhile Sonic had made it back to the sewers where Snively was standing with Vector and Jet. Snively turned to Sonic and smiled "A second escape" he said "impressive, perhaps Knuckles wasn't overstating matters"

"Knuckles didn't bring back this" said Sonic proudly presenting the test tube to Snively. Snively took the tube and chuckled pleased that he had a sample of Angelous's blood. "If Angelous is indeed The Carrier the vampires could..." "relax old friend" smiled Sonic "I've tasted his flesh, just two days until full moon, soon he will be a Lycan, soon he will come looking for us"

Snively took the test tube and poured it into the tub of chemicals so he could test it, "it's a shame we don't have more" he said as he stirred it, as he did the blood in the chemicals began to turn a deep purple. Sonic looked at it and smiled triumphantly "Positive" said Snively in a pleased voice.

At the harbour, Alyssa slowly awoke to find herself laying on the harbour with a bandage around her shoulder, she sat up and removed the bandage to find that her wound was completely healed she then looked around and saw Angelous laying next to her flinching as if he was having a nightmare.

He was indeed having a nightmare, in his mind he could see many different images and visions, there was one of a female ground squirrel chained to a stake with her arms above her head, a blue hedgehog lying on the floor all bloodied up, sunlight pouring into the room and some guards closing some doors.

The visions kept jumping around until he suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in a warm room and lying on a sofa with Alyssa sitting next to him and watching him. "Lay still" she said pushing him back on the sofa "your skull has taken a good knock, you've been unconscious for a while"

Angelous looked around the room trying to see where he was, "do you have any idea why those men were after you?" she asked "Where am I?" asked Angelous "you're safe" said Alyssa "I'm Alyssa" Angelous relaxed back and started to close his eyes, his head was still throbbing.

As Alyssa continued to watch over him the door opened and Fiona walked in. "So for once the rumours were true!" she cried as she stared at Angelous "The whole house is absolutely buzzing about your new pet!" she looked over the sofa so she could have a better look at Angelous.

"My God!" she cried "you're going to try to turn him aren't you!" "of course not!" said Alyssa "so why did you bring him here?" asked Fiona "He saved my life" said Alyssa, she turned to Fiona wondering why she had come into the room in the first place "Why are you here?" she demanded. "Gabriel sent me" said Fiona "he wants to see you...now"

"This is completely unacceptable!" Gabriel screamed as Alyssa stood in his chambers listening to him rant sighing and rolling her eyes. "You go against my orders!" he shouted "and spend the night away from the shelter of the mansion with a Mortal Mobian! A mortal Mobian that you've since brought into my house!"

"As far as I'm concerned this is still Max's house!" Alyssa shot back. Gabriel thumped the furniture in frustration as Alyssa talked back to him "Look!" said Alyssa trying to reason with Gabriel "I don't want to argue! I just need you to understand Angelous is somehow important to the Lycans..."

"So now it's Angelous!" Gabriel shouted "Gabriel will you just..." Alyssa tried to speak but Gabriel cut her off. "It's just beyond me why you're so obsessed with this ridiculous theory! Sonic wouldn't be the slightest interested in a Mortal Mobian! Angelous or otherwise!

He then stopped as Alyssa looked at him, "Wait a minute!" he said in a low snarl you're infatuated with him aren't you?" "Now that's a ridiculous theory!" Alyssa shot at him. "Is it?" snarled Gabriel his eyes burning with fury. He then shoved past Alyssa and strode off to find the room where Angelous was.

Meanwhile Fiona was watching Angelous, she walked around the sofa and admired how handsome he looked. She looked over her shoulder listening out for if Alyssa was coming back.

When no-one came in, she leaned closer to Angelous and began to stroke his quills and analyse his handsome face. As she studied him further she then noticed blood on his neck. Curious she pulled his shirt back and saw the bite Sonic had inflicted on him. Her eyes went wide with fear then she saw Angelous's eyes open.

In fright she leapt on the ceiling and looked back down at Angelous snarling and showing her long fangs. Angelous in sock leapt off the sofa and over to the window looking up at the hissing red fox who growled and hissed at him. Angelous ran for the window and opened it.

He looked down and saw it was a long way down, he turned around and saw Fiona leap off the ceiling and growling and snarling at him. Taking his chances he leapt from the window and landed on the grass. As he landed on the grass the visions of the female ground squirrel chained to the stake, the wounded hedgehog and the other visions came back to him. When the visions vanished he saw the mansion dogs came after him, he jumped to his feet and ran for the gate.

He then climbed over the gate, the guard dogs snapping at his heels and escaped into the night. No sooner had he leapt over the gate that Gabriel and Alyssa came into the room to find Fiona standing there spooked. She turned to see Gabriel and Alyssa walk in and was terrified at how furious Gabriel looked.

Gabriel ran to the window and saw Angelous escaping, he turned furious to Fiona "LEAVE US!" he shouted. Terrified of Gabriel's fury, Fiona ran out of the room. Gabriel then turned to Alyssa, he walked over to her, he tried to say something but he was too angry and instead slapped her across the face hard, he then left the room leaving Alyssa staring at the window.

**So Angelous has seen a Vampire for the first time and it's been proven his blood was positive! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Later, Alyssa stood in the weapons department in the mansion squeezing off her anger by shooting at targets. As she shot the targets she never took her eyes off the targets and kept firing until the magnum was empty, she was feeling really angry that Angelous had been scared off by Fiona and that Gabriel had refused to believe her.

When she was reloading, Rotor came up to her, "I sure hope you never get pissed off at me" he chuckled, "hold on" he said before Alyssa could start firing her gun, "check this out" he handed Alyssa a different gun and set up a new target "go ahead" he urged "squeeze off a few"

Alyssa started shooting at the new target with the gun. She stopped shooting for a second and saw that the target was starting to leak liquid silver, "eject the mag!" said Rotor feeling quite proud of himself. Alyssa ejected the mag and hand a look at the bullets stored within them.

They were bullets similar to the UV rounds the Lycans used except they were filled with liquid silver. "You've copied the Lycan Rounds!" she said smiling at Rotor who nodded proudly "silver nitrate" "a lethal dose!" said Rotor "they won't be able to dig these out like they usually do" said Alyssa.

"Straight into the bloodstream!" commented Rotor "Ain't nothing to dig out!" Alyssa examined one of the bullets then turned to Rotor "tell me Rotor" she said "do you believe Sonic died the way they say he did?" "Gabriel been telling war stories again?" asked Rotor "well that's my point" said Alyssa "it's nothing but an ancient story, His story, There's not a shred of proof that he killed Sonic only his word"

"I've never underestimated Gabriel's lust for advancement" said Rotor "but Max believed him and that's all that matters now where are you going with this anyway?" "Nowhere" said Alyssa looking down at the gun she was holding then picking it up and firing it at the targets.

Meanwhile in the city, two cars were parked opposite each other in an alleyway. Gabriel then got out of one of the cars and strode over to the other, as he did; Knuckles got out of the other and stood by it as Gabriel got in the car. As the coyote got in, another vampire, a black and white skunk walked up behind him and stood by the car and glared at Knuckles on the other side.

"Engaging death Dealers in Public! And chasing after some mortal Mobian was not what I had in mind!" Gabriel screamed at his companion inside the car, "You were told! You were told to set up shop and lay low...!" suddenly a blue hand came out of the shadows next to him and grabbed his throat and Sonic appeared "CALM YOURSELF GABRIEL!" he snarled "The mortal doesn't concern you!"

"And besides" he added with a smirk "I've laid low for quite long enough!" he let go of Gabriel roughly and sat back down. Gabriel rubbed his throat and tried to get his breath back. "Just keep your men at bay Sonic" he said in a slightly pleading voice "at least for the time being", don't force me to regret our arrangement"

"You just concentrate on your part" said Sonic in a serious voice "Remember, I've bled for you once already, without me, you'd have nothing! You'd _be_ nothing!" Gabriel glared at Sonic understanding then opened the door and walked out into the rain, Sonic gave a slight smile as he got out.

Back at the mansion, Alyssa walked into the library, she knew she was forbidden to go in there, but there was a feeling she just could not shake off about Gabriel and his tales about Sonic, it was burning holes in her and she wanted to find out.

She soon came to a restricted part of the library and tried to go it, but it was locked so using her strength she kicked the door open and walked in. She soon came across a couple of books in a glass container. She smashed the glass then pulled out one of the books. She took it to a table sat down and opened it.

It was the book that talked about the War between the Vampires and Lycans, and the tales it told. She looked at the pictures that showed battles and the vampires fighting the Lycans. She kept looking through the book until she came to a helpful page. "Of the scores of brave souls who entered Sonic's fortress a single vampire survived" she read softly, "Gabriel, who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with evidence of the Lycan Master's demise, the branded skin, cut from Sonic's very arm"

At the back of the book was the branded skin, blue fur, but with a black burned symbol of Maximillum seared into it. Alyssa pulled the skin off then went back a couple of pages. She then saw a torn picture in the book of a branded Lycan missing the head due to the torn page with his arm showing the burn, but there was also a pendent he was wearing in the picture.

She then thought back to when she fought the blue hedgehog Lucian in Angelous's apartment, she remembered he was wearing a similar necklace. Alarm bells started ringing in Alyssa's head. She quickly got up and ran out of the library. As she did, she saw Fiona come around the corner looking worried.

"I've been looking for you!" she cried "Not now!" snapped Alyssa "He's been bitten!" blurted Fiona, Alyssa turned to her, "your human!" said Fiona "He's been marked by a Lycan!" Alyssa sighed "Did Gabriel put you up to this?" she demanded "No!" protested Fiona "I saw the wound with my own eyes I swear it!" Alyssa did not speak but turned and walked away, "But what about the Covenant!" shouted Fiona "You know it's forbidden!"

Meanwhile, Adam, Angelous's workmate was walking to his office in the hospital when suddenly Angelous appeared from a door in the hallway and grabbed him pulling him inside. The raccoon was shocked as he was grabbed but when he saw it was his friend he agreed to help.

He took Angelous to his office and started cleaning him up whilst Angelous told him about what happened to him. "And ever since he bit me..." said Angelous "I've been having these hallucinations and these delusions, all I know is, it feels like my skull is...is splitting in half!"

Adam wiped his friend's forehead and looked at his strangely "Ok..."he said "so a full grown Mobian bit you" Angelous pulled back the collar of his shirt to show the raccoon the bite Sonic had given him to prove it. Adam grimaced as he studied the bite. "Jesus!" he said "Angelous, are you sure this wasn't a dog?"

"I said it was a Mobian! And a Mobian hedgehog at that!" "Ok" said Adam "It was a Mobian!" persuaded Angelous "ok! I got it!" said Adam. "He was after me!" said Angelous "and the woman...the woman from the subway!" "What woman?" queried Adam. "Haven't you been listening to me!" shouted Angelous "She took me hostage!"

"All right! All right!" cried Adam trying to calm his friend down, "just...Please. I'm going to help you get this all sorted out, all right? I'll be right back" he started to leave but Angelous grabbed his arm. Adam turned to him in shock but kept is cool. "Let go Angelous" he said "let go"

Angelous let go of his arm and settled back into his seat, "Just calm down ok?" said Adam pulling his arm away "I'm going to be back in a minute, that's a promise" "All right" sighed Angelous "All right" said Adam leaving the room. He opened the door and walked out closing it behind him.

When he had gone, Angelous began to pace up and down the office in stress, as he did so he looked towards the door to saw where Adam had got to. He then saw his friend returning with two police officers and they were coming towards the office! Angelous panicked and turned around to find a place to escape.

Adam led the police through the hallway towards the office, but just as they got close to the door, they heard the sound of glass breaking! The police shoved past Adam and ran to the office where they saw the window was smashed and Angelous had escaped. They turned around and ran out of the office and out of the hospital in pursuit.

**Looks like Gabriel is in League with Sonic! **

**Sorry about the late upload.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Back at the Mansion, Alyssa was standing at the sink in the bathroom washing her hands. The hot water made the large mirror in front of her steam up she then lifted her finger and began to write the name MAXIMILLUM in the glass.

She then placed her palm on the glass and wiped it away before looking at her reflection and hesitated slightly before starting to speak. "Please forgive me..." she said as she stared at her eyes in the reflection

"But I desperately need your guidance, I apologise for breaking the chain and awakening you ahead of schedule but I fear we may all be in grave danger, especially you my Lord, if left in your weakened state, for I believe Sonic is alive and well...here...now in this very city, preparing to hit us during the Awakening ceremony, even more disturbing...is that if I'm correct, it would mean Gabriel is in league with him"

After a while, Alyssa went to the Chamber where the Elders slept and walked over to the glass in the wall where the monitors were "Rotor wants to see you" she said to the vampire at the monitors.

The vampire nodded and Alyssa went into the room and began to fiddle with the controls so she could get into the burial chamber. She succeeded and walked into the chamber and over to the tomb of Maximillum. She knelt down beside the tomb and looked at the markings, then the letter M in the middle.

She ran her finger over it and stroked it then gripped the M and turned it, as soon as she did, it unlocked and the marked lid opened. Alyssa stood back and watched a coffin emerged with what looked like a mummified male ground Squirrel inside. It was Maximillum in slumber.

The coffin was upside down as it came out of the ground so she turned it horizontal and looked inside seeing the Vampire Ground Squirrel laying there in slumber but with his mouth open and his fangs on show. She then pressed a button on the side of the coffin and a silver pipe with a hole in the middle moved up to Max's mouth.

Alyssa then pulled back her leather sleeve and exposed her wrist. She then used her fangs to bite her wrist to draw blood, and then lifted her wrist above the pipe so the blood would drip onto it, then into Maximillum mouth. As she did this thoughts ran through her head:

'_To my knowledge, an awakening has never been attempted by one such as myself, the elders alone hold the power to organize their memories and thoughts into a single, cohesive vision, a detailed record of their reign, I can only hope Max will hear my plea_'

Alyssa knew as her blood was going through the elder Vampire's body, there was no going back. She was scared as she knew she would get into serious trouble for what she had done, but she was so convinced of her gut instincts about the Coven being in Danger and no-one would listen to her, she believed there was no other way.

She pushed the coffin in the throne room at the back and began to prepare everything for when Maximillum officially awoke. She prepared bags of blood and his clothes and unlocked the coffin.

As she was doing these things, she did not know that Geoffrey the Skunk vampire had come into the control room and saw that the vampire monitoring them was not there. Suspicious, he went into the control room and opened the chamber!

Alyssa almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the doors of the tomb open; she quickly hid behind a corner in the room and held her breath. Luckily Geoffrey had not seen her as he looked in the chamber, satisfied there was no-one there he went back to the monitors and closed the chamber. Alyssa breathed a huge sigh of relief as she leaned her head against the wall.

Meanwhile outside the gates of the mansion, a taxi appeared and Angelous got out of it. He had run from the hospital and got the taxi to drive him to the mansion as he hoped Alyssa would have answers to his questions.

He got out of the taxi and walked over to the intercom by the gate, as he did so, Geoffrey who was still in the monitor room saw on a screen Angelous standing outside the gates in the rain. He instantly called for Gabriel and the coyote, Fiona and another female vampire came straight to the control room.

"What's so pressing?" asked Gabriel "Take a look!" said Geoffrey pointing at the screens where they could clearly see Angelous hanging outside the gates. Gabriel glared angrily at the screen guessing it was the mortal Mobian Alyssa had brought in earlier. As he stared at the screen Alyssa appeared from the chamber.

Alyssa was shocked to see the monitor room filled with vampires, but what shocked her more was when she heard the sound of Angelous's voice from the monitors, "ALYSSA!" he shouted, he had obviously got hold of the intercom and was shouting into it "I wanna speak with Alyssa!"

Alyssa strode over and looked at the screens where she instantly recognised Angelous. "Is that Angelous?" demanded Gabriel, Alyssa said nothing "IS IT ANGELOUS!" screamed Gabriel "What the hell's going on!" shouted Angelous into the intercom "What's happening to me?" Alyssa then pressed a button on the control panel so she was able to answer the intercom "I'm coming out" she said, she then turned to walk out of the room but Gabriel stopped her.

"If you go to him you'll never be welcome in this house again!" warned Gabriel, Fiona smiled thinking that with Alyssa out of the way she had Gabriel all to herself. Alyssa glared back at him. "Now that Max is awake we'll see what he has to say about that!" she then left the room leaving Gabriel speechless and the other vampires shocked.

Alyssa ran from the mansion and got into one of the cars, she then drove to the gates which opened allowing her to get to Angelous. She stopped the car and Angelous opened the door to see her sitting in the driver's seat. "Get in!" she ordered. Angelous quickly got into the car and they quickly drove away from the mansion.

Meanwhile Gabriel walked into the chamber and looked around; he looked down at Maximillum's grave then up at the throne room ahead of him. As he turned around he came face to face with Fiona.

"Look I warned her!" said Fiona "I warned her, but she didn't listen, she never listens! I should have told you sooner" "Told me what?" demanded Gabriel, "her mortal Mobian, Angelous" said Fiona "he's not mortal at all, he's a Lycan!" the look Gabriel had on his face was so angry Fiona felt scared. "WHAT!" he shouted in fury "What's this ruckus?" came a serious voice from the throne room. Both vampires turned their heads in shock and looked towards the throne room.

Fiona stared in shock and Gabriel looked a little fearful as he saw the walking mummified figure of Maximillum walking over to the throne and down towards them, his skin was all wrinkled and dried up and there were pipes sticking out of his back where the blood was pumping into him.

Instantly Gabriel and Fiona bowed to him in respect for the Elder. Max then lifted his hand and waved Fiona away. "Leave us!" he ordered. Fiona obliged and left the chamber. Max then looked towards Gabriel in anger.

In the Car Alyssa and Angelous drove towards the city, Alyssa kept her eyes on the road as she spoke to Angelous. "You can never come here again they'll kill you! Do you understand?"

"WHY!" demanded Angelous "Who are you people?" Alyssa looked at him then remembered what Fiona said in the mansion about Angelous being bitten by a Lycan. She reached across and pulled back his shirt exposing the bite mark Sonic had inflicted on him. She felt her heart sink when she saw it.

"Whether you like it or not" said Alyssa "you're in the middle of a war that's raged for the better part of a thousand years! A blood feud between vampires and Lycans!" Angelous looked confused for a second. "Werewolves" said Alyssa explaining what Lycans were.

"Consider yourself lucky" Alyssa continued "Most humans die within an hour of being bitten by an immortal, the viruses we transmit are deadly!" "And if you bit me?" questioned Angelous "What I'd become a vampire instead?"

"No you'd die!" said Alyssa "no-one's ever survived a bite from both species! By rights I'd stop the car and kill you myself!" "Then why are you helping me?" demanded Angelous "I'm not!" snapped Alyssa "I track down and kill your kind! My only interest is finding out why Sonic wants you so badly"

**Maximillum's been awakened! What will the outcome be? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you know why I have been awakened servant?" demanded Max as he sat on the throne and looked down at Gabriel who kept his eyes on the floor "No my Lord" he said "But I'll soon find out"

"You mean when you find her!" snapped Max "Yes my Lord" said Gabriel "you must let her come to me! We have much to discuss! Alyssa and I!" said Max "she has shown me a great many disturbing things! Things that will be dealt with soon enough!" he added with an angry snarl.

"This Coven has grown weak! Decadent! Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs!" as he spoke those last few lines he began to inhale and exhale, "Still..." he whispered breathless, "her memories...are chaotic..." he let out a few gasps, "there's no sense of time"

"Please my Lord" begged Gabriel "Let me summon assistance, you're in need of rest" Max looked up at him "I've rested enough!" he said "What you will do is summon Shadow!" Gabriel looked down at Shadow's Tomb and bit his lip, "but he still slumbers my Lord" he said, "Blaze and the Council Members are arriving tomorrow night to awaken Shadow, not you my Lord, you've been awakened a full century ahead of Schedule" Max looked furious.

Fiona meanwhile had been waiting outside for Gabriel to come out to hear what had been said. She jumped up from her seat as she saw Gabriel coming out of the tombs. "The bitch has betrayed me!" shouted Gabriel "Now he knows everything she has been obsessing about!"

Fiona lifted her hand to stroke his cheek to comfort him but Gabriel ignored her and began pacing around the room, he soon stopped and turned to Fiona. "Wait..." he said in a low voice "Are you to be trusted?" "Of course" whispered Fiona. Gabriel looked thoughtful "Meet me in my quarters in 20 minutes" he said "It's time I filled you in on a few things" he walked out of the room whilst Fiona smiled softly to herself.

Meanwhile, Alyssa drove Angelous to a building deep within the city. She led him inside and up some spiral stairs. As they walked together, Angelous began to tell her about the visions he had been having since Sonic bit him.

"I'm seeing these things...these hallucinations" said Angelous, "They're not hallucinations" said Alyssa "they're memories, you've been bitten, his memories have been passed to you" Angelous looked amazed and stroked his bite mark as he continued to follow Alyssa up the stairs.

She soon lead him to a door at the top of the building, "this is one of the places we use for interrogations" she said leading him inside "it should be safe". As she walked inside she turned on the lights and Angelous saw it looked like a surgery or a science lab with a chair with chains and a tool full of instruments and tools.

He watched Alyssa walk over to a fridge and pulled out a pack of blood, she threw it over to Angelous and he caught it. He looked at the label on the blood, "Ziodex Industries" he read "we own it" said Alyssa "first there was synthetic plasma, now this, once it's approved, it should be our newest cash crop"

"It's cloned blood" whispered Angelous, Alyssa then went to a control panel where there were many TV monitors showing the inside and outside of the building. Angelous looked around the room then saw the table filled with tools and bloody bullets, blades and shuriken stars.

"What are these for?" he asked, "Lycans are allergic to silver" said Alyssa "if we don't get our bullets out quickly enough, they end up dying on us during questioning" "what do you do with them afterwards?" asked Angelous, "we put the bullets back in" said Alyssa in a matter of fact voice.

Angelous went to sit on the torture chair and looked across to Alyssa who was standing by the window looking out into the city. "Why do you hate them so much?" he asked. "I've already told you" said Alyssa not turning around "we're at war" "so you're just following orders?" asked Angelous.

Alyssa looked at him with a glare on her face, then looked back at the window, "why can't you just answer the question?" said Angelous, Alyssa still said nothing, "fine" whispered Angelous nodding his head understanding. "Something was in the stable" said Alyssa softly.

Angelous snapped his head up to listen "tearing our horses to pieces" said Alyssa, "I couldn't have saved my mother...nor my sister, their screams woke me, my father died outside trying to fend them off, I stood at my door about to run into my nieces room when..." she hesitated, tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered the horrific details of her past.

"Twin girls..." she said in a shaky voice "barely six years old...butchered like animals" "Jesus Christ" choked Angelous horrified at the details. "Next thing I knew I was in his arms" continued Alyssa "the war had spilled into our house, he'd been tracking the Lycans for days, he drove them off and saved me"

"Who?" asked Angelous "Maximillum" said Alyssa "the oldest and strongest of us, that night he made me a vampire, he gave me the strength to avenge my family, since then I've never looked back" she turned back to face Angelous and decided to ask about him, she remembered the pictures she saw in his apartment. "I saw your pictures" she said "who was the woman? Your wife?" Angelous looked at the floor as he remembered.

Meanwhile, the Lycans were preparing to go outside and fight, as they shared out their weapons, Sonic walked though and went over to Vector, "how are things progressing?" "We're ready" said Vector.

Sonic nodded then went through the lair to find Snivley, he soon found him walking out of his lab, "it may be wise to keep a closer eye on our cousins" said Sonic. Snivley nodded "I'll have Knuckles see to it immediately" he said. Sonic smiled and placed a hand on Snivley's back. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to place my faith in you my friend" he said "time...is running short"

Back in the safe house, Angelous was telling Alyssa his story "I tried to serve but he hit us anyway" said Angel "he sent us right into the oncoming lane, when I came to, I...I realised that part of the Engine was in the front seat and she was pinned there, six inches from me, in this horrible position"

Alyssa looked sad, feeling sorry for the black hedgehog, "I think she was in shock" continued Angelous "She kept asking me over and over again if I was alright, she was more worried about me, if I knew what I know now I could have saved her, there is no doubt in my mind about that"

He sighed sadly "Instead she died right there, about two minutes before the ambulance arrived" he hesitated a little "after that I didn't see any reason to stick around, I spent a summer here with my grandfather when I was a kid so after a I got my degree, I just took off, I came over here to move on...to forget...it seemed like a good idea at the time" "And have you?" asked Alyssa "moved on?" "Have you?" asked Angelous. Alyssa looked away from him and looked back out of the window.

**So we've learnt a little bit about our main characters. But Max is furious at being awakened early, what's going to be the outcome? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Back at the mansion, Gabriel led Fiona into his quarters. He paced around a little then spoke "We need you to keep what I'm about to tell you under the strictest confidence..." Fiona put her fingers on his lips to shush him. "It can wait" she said seductively.

She then lifted her hands to her shoulders and peeled off her top exposing her breasts to him. As soon as her naked upper body was exposed to him, Gabriel couldn't help but let his lust overcome him, he instantly moved towards her grabbed her and began to bite her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh.

In the safe house, Angelous was still asking Alyssa questions about the War between the Vampires and Lycans. "Who started the war?" he asked, "they did" said Alyssa referring to the Lycans.

"Or at least" she added, "that's what we've been led to believe, digging into the past is forbidden" she looked out of the window again and began to walk towards the door. "I should be heading back" "What about me?" demanded Angelous standing up from the chair. "Max will know what to do" said Alyssa "I'll come back tomorrow night"

"I'm not staying here alone!" said Angelous "You will if you want to live!" said Alyssa, "No!" snapped Angelous "I want to go with you!" stepping closer to Alyssa. As he did, Alyssa felt his breath on her face. She stepped towards him brought her lips closer to his face.

Angelous leant forward more and he soon felt her lips on his, but as he did, he felt something snap around his wrist and realised Alyssa had handcuffed him to the chair. As soon as he was secure, Alyssa turned and walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" demanded Angelous pulling on the chain that the cuff was connected to.

Alyssa turned to him with a serious look on her face "When the full moon rises tomorrow night, you will change, you will kill and you will feed, it's unavoidable, I can't leave you free to roam around, I'm sorry" she turned towards the door again, but then stopped and prepared a gun which she handed to Angelous.

"I single round won't kill you, but the silver should prevent the transformation at least for a few hours" she placed the gun in his hand, "if I don't return in time, do yourself a favour, use it!" she then left the room leaving Angelous alone and staring at the gun. She then left the building to return to the mansion feeling a little nervous of what was going to happen when she returned.

Back at the mansion, Gabriel and Fiona were sitting on the sofa, Fiona was straddling Gabriel and was moving around seductively as he stroked and caressed her body, biting her in many different places and nuzzling her hungrily.

Fiona was she was being stroked by the man she had a crush on, moaned and ran his fingers over his hair and through his fur. She loved the attention so much and she hoped that her seductive actions were helping Gabriel forget about Alyssa and he would choose her instead of the Hybrid Death Dealer.

Meanwhile, Alyssa had sped back to the mansion in the car and had arrived at the doors, but she was unaware that Snivley and some Lycan soldiers had driven to the Vampires Mansion and were watching her, Snivley was observing her through some binoculars as his fellow Lycan soldiers were loading their Guns with UV rounds.

Alyssa pushed open the doors of the large living area and began to walk through, as she did, she saw everyone was staring at her, they all know what had happened and were furious, as she walked out of the door, a female white bat vampire tutted and shook her head.

In Gabriel's quarters, Gabriel's mobile phone rang; he stopped biting Fiona and picked it up. "Yeah?" he demanded angry at being interrupted. "My lord" came a voice on the other side "She's here" Gabriel glared angrily. He hung up the phone and stood up shoving Fiona off him in the process. As he left the room, Fiona glared after him in shock at being shoved aside.

Meanwhile Alyssa walked a little faster, hoping to get to the tomb, but she was grabbed by Gabriel and pulled to the side. "How could you do this to me!" shouted Gabriel furious "Embarrass me like this?" Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes "the entire coven knows that I had plans for us!" growled Gabriel "There is no us!" snapped Alyssa.

"You'll go before Max! And tell him exactly what I tell you to! From here on out, you'll exactly as I say! Is that in anyway unclear?" Alyssa glared and used her fist to sock him and knock him down. She then stormed off towards the tomb to find Max. Gabriel grabbed his nose then jumped up and chased after her.

Alyssa raced towards the tombs and through the sliding doors until she was standing before Max, he was still shrivelled but he was healing himself slowly to make himself appear more mobian again.

Gabriel ran after her, but he wasn't quick enough to get to the sliding doors before they closed. He turned to the control room and shooed the Vampire Mobian who was sitting in front of the monitors outside. He then sat in front of the monitors and watched what was going on inside the tombs.

Alyssa walked up to Max slowly, her stomach was in knots from nerves. She stopped and knelt down before him. Max tutted and cocked his head, Alyssa looked up at him and he looked into her eyes.

"Come closer my child" he whispered, Alyssa walked closer to him until she was only five feet in front of him. "I've been lost without you my Lord" she whispered, "constantly hounded by Gabriel and his never-ending infatuation" Max chuckled "It is the oldest story in the book" he said "he desires the one thing, he cannot have"

He chuckled again and then turned serious, "Now" he growled "tell me! Why have you come to believe that Sonic still lives?" "But I've given you all the proof you need!" insisted Alyssa. "Incoherent thoughts and images!" snapped Max "nothing more! Which is precisely why the Awakening is performed by an elder! You do not possess the necessary skills!"

"But I did see Sonic!" cried Alyssa "I shot him! You must believe me!" "The chain has never been broken!" continued Max getting angry, "Not once! Not in fourteen centuries! Not since we elders first began to leapfrog through time! One awake! Two asleep! That's the way of it! It is Shadow's turn to Reign! Not mine!"

"But I had no choice!" argued Alyssa "The coven is in danger and Angelous..." she was cut off as Max let out some sharp angry gasps. "Ah yes..." snarled Max, "the Lycan!" "Please..." begged Alyssa feeling upset and scared, "give me the chance to get the proof you require"

"I will leave it to Gabriel to collect the proof!" said Max, still angry but speaking with soft tones. "If there is any..." he added with a snarl. "How could you trust him over me?" breathed Alyssa. "Because he is not the one who has been tainted by an animal" said Max. He paused as he looked at Alyssa.

"I love you..." he whispered "Like a daughter, but you...you leave me with no choice, these rules are in place for a good reason and they are the only reason we have survived this long!" Alyssa felt her eyes welling up with tears. Max then growled "You will not be shown an ounce of leniency! When Blaze arrives, the council with convene and decide your fate!"

Alyssa felt her stomach lurch! Because of what she had done, all to protect her coven she was going to be judged and maybe even executed! She looked at Max again who furiously shouted "You have broken the chain and the Covenant! You must be judged!" Alyssa bowed her head in devastation as tears rolled down her face.

**Poor Alyssa. And Gabriel's a real dick huh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next thing Alyssa knew, she found herself being led from the tomb through the mansion towards a room to be locked in until Blaze and the Council judged her and decided her fate. Gabriel led the way as Geoffrey dragged Alyssa by the arm.

As they walked through the mansion, everyone stared at Alyssa as she was marched upstairs and to a room to be locked in. When they reached the room, Geoffrey shoved her in and Gabriel stood in front of the door. "You should've listened to me and stayed out of this!" he snapped.

"Now I'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life!" Alyssa crossed her arms and glared "Tell me" she demanded "did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm? Or Sonic do it for you?" Gabriel looked away from Alyssa then glared "Mark my words!" he snarled "Soon you'll be seeing things my way!"

He closed the doors, and locked them. He then looked at Geoffrey and the other vampire guards "No-one opens this door!" he commanded "Understood?" the guards and Geoffrey nodded "I can't afford to have my future queen run off with that Lycan again!" he then stormed off.

But what he did not know was that Fiona was listening to everything he had said and glared. She then decided on a course of action, she did not want their little encounter to be for nothing.

Angelous meanwhile was sitting in the chair in the safe house pulling at the chain trying to get himself free. He pulled harder and harder at the chain getting more and more frustrated and wondering when Alyssa would return.

He looked over to the table of tools where he had placed the gun down and wondered if he shot the chain whether the bullet would break it. He positioned the gun at the chain and closed his eyes squeezing the trigger.

But as he fired the gun, the bullet didn't destroy the chain and he dropped the gun. Angelous sighed in frustration "Shit" he said to himself as he sat back in the chair defeated and with no choice but to wait until Alyssa returned.

Back at the mansion, Rotor and the Death Dealers were preparing to pick up Blaze from the train station, Gabriel walked in and over to Rotor who was checking a gun before he joined the team. "Change of plans" said Gabriel "Blaze will be picked up by Geoffrey and his team" "That's our job!" said Rotor confused "Not anymore!" said Gabriel walking out of the room.

At a train station not far away, a large train pulled up at the station. Geoffrey and his team were waiting outside in their cars. Geoffrey saw the train pull in and got out of his car. He then saw a mobian vampire inside the carriage.

He held up a torch and began to flash it, obviously signalling that it was safe for Blaze to come out of the train. The Vampire responded flashing his torch. Inside the Luxury carriages, Blaze walked through them to get off. Some other mobian vampire council members followed her.

As they walked, they heard the sound of wolves howling, they stopped in their tracks and looked up, Blaze looked nervous as she looked up at the ceiling listening to where the howling was coming from. The bodyguards in the train readied their guns and they all jumped when they heard the sound of something jumping on the roof of the train.

They all stood still and waited in silence, then a Lycan burst through the window and started attacking them, the vampire bodyguards were alarmed but they reacted quickly! They fired their guns at the wolves but they were easily overpowered by the large powerful Lycans who slashed and cut them down and bit their throats sending blood flying everywhere in the train, over the windows, the furniture and the candles.

As the slaughter was taking place, Geoffrey and his team watched as they saw the flashes of gunfire, the figures of vampires and Lycans struggling and blood being splattered on the windows and heard the roars from the Lycans and screams from the council members as they were being slaughtered.

At the mansion, Alyssa paced the room and looked out of the window where she saw the guards patrolling the gardens with the dogs. She was so angry and upset at being kept in her room until Blaze and the Council arrived to decide her fate and that nobody believed her about the Coven being in danger.

But she was also worried about Angelous in the safe house, if she was trapped; she had no way of getting to him and providing more proof to Max so he would believe her and spare her life for her crime. As she was lost in these thoughts, she almost jumped out of her skin when the lights of the mansion went out and the alarms went off!

She ran to the window and saw the guards with their dogs running towards the gate. She then turned around as she heard the door unlocking and Fiona striding in with a bag. She stopped before Alyssa and threw the bag at her. Alyssa caught it and opened it, revealing her guns!

Alyssa looked up at the fox confused "Why are you helping me?" she asked, "I'm not" said Fiona with a slight smug smile "I'm helping me" she then threw some keys at Alyssa which she caught. Alyssa looked at Fiona again in confusion but also with a look of thanks before grabbing her trench coat and leaping out of the window and into the garden.

As Fiona watched her go; she smiled again. Hoping now that with Alyssa out of the way and running to her Lycan, Fiona would have Gabriel all to herself. She quickly left the room and went to find Gabriel to tell him Alyssa had escaped.

Gabriel meanwhile was walking the dark corridors and had found Rotor and a couple of other death dealers walking around with torches "What's going on?" demanded Gabriel "the perimeter sensor's been tripped!" said Rotor "We're locking down the mansion!"

Gabriel was shocked, but he didn't have time to say anything when Fiona appeared "It's Alyssa!" she gasped "She's escaped! To go to him! To Angelous!" Gabriel growled angrily and looked at Rotor "I want that Lycan's head on a plate!" he hissed with malice before storming off.

Alyssa meanwhile took her car and sped out of the mansion as fast as she could to get to Angelous, but what she didn't know was that Snivley and his Lycans had been watching her and saw her go. He nodded to the Lycan driver who instantly started the engine and they drove off after Alyssa.

She drove with speed to the safe house where Angelous was still sitting on the chair, in exhaustion from being so frustrated he had dozed off on the chair, as he did, he started to see the images again. He saw the blue hedgehog chained to the floor and the vampire ground squirrel chained to the stake then screams of pain and horror.

He awoke with a start and looked around the room remembering where he was, then he heard someone running up the stairs, he sat up straight thinking Alyssa had returned. She had, and was running up to stairs to find him, but as she made it to the top she saw several Lycan soldiers running up the stairs, they had followed her!

She ran into the room and pushed open the doors, "We need to go!" she cried franticly. She quickly unlocked the handcuff and freed him, but she turned in horror to the TV screens on the monitor where she could see the Lycan soldiers had arrived at the top and were right outside the door!

Quick as a flash, she drew her gun and began firing it at the doors causing the bullets to go through the wooden doors and hit the Lycans who had started shooting at them from the other side. Angelous quickly ducked and covered his head as the gunshots rang out. Alyssa then turned around to him as he stood up again.

"Get down!" she yelled, Angelous ducked again and Alyssa shot the window behind it breaking the glass. "GO!" she shouted "GO!" Angelous ran to the window then stopped realising just how high it was. "JUMP!" shouted Alyssa "Are you fucking kidding me?" shouted Angelous.

But before Alyssa could answer, the Lycans stormed the door down and began shooting at them again. Alyssa instantly reacted and fired her gun at them, shooting them all down with her silver bullets. As the gunfire went off Angelous jumped out of the window and plummeted towards the ground.

Just as he thought he was going to be killed or seriously hurt from the fall, Angelous landed on the ground on both feet! He stared at the ground and at his hands in shock wondering how he could survive a fall like that! He didn't have the time to think straight when a police car pulled up and he saw the two police officers his colleague Adam had been talking to get out.

As soon as they got out they jumped on him and grabbed him. Angelous tried to fight back, but the crocodile and hawk easily overpowered him and dragged him into the back of the car before driving off.

Alyssa meanwhile had managed to take the Lycans down and was reloading her gun when she heard the sounds of tyres screeching. She ran to the window and saw the police car driving off and no sign of Angelous.

Alyssa stared after the car in anger and wondering what to do next when she heard the sounds of choked gasping. She turned and walked over to the bodies of the Lycans and saw Snivley laying on the floor not yet dead but suffering from the silver in his body. Alyssa stood over him and looked down as a brilliant idea came to her head.

**What's Alyssa planning to do with Snivley and what's gonna happen to Angelous, find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Back at the mansion, Rotor walked to the front doors and to the guards from the garden hoping to find out what set off the alarm. "Any luck?" he asked "False alarm" said one of the guards "The dogs would have been all over it if anything had gotten even near that fence"

Rotor then looked down at a watch he was wearing, "Blaze should have arrived by now" he said "yes" agreed the guard. Rotor paused then looked at the guard "look" he said "I want you to slip off the property and find out what's keeping her" "You've got it" said the guard.

On the train, the Lycans had destroyed and slaughtered everyone on the train, the bodies lay in the carriages and blood was splattered everywhere. Amongst the bodies, Blaze lay on the floor gasping and choking as she lay dying from her wounds.

As she was breathing her last breath, a Lycan grabbed her face and held her in place as Knuckles walked into the carriage with a Syringe. He pushed the air out of the syringe then walked over to Blaze's body. He knelt down and stuck the needle into her neck withdrawing blood to take back to Sonic.

In the police car, Angelous shifted around uncomfortably as the Lycan Police officers drove him to their lair. Vector noticed him being uncomfortable and feared the worst. "Maybe we should pull over and dose him" he suggested.

"Fuck him" snapped Jet "He'll be alright, we're almost there". So they kept driving on, but Angelous kept breathing hard and fast as pain started to grip his body. He tried to breathe calmly but it didn't help. Because of his body starting to strain his nose began to bleed.

Jet and Vector looked back at him, then back at the road, hoping he would be ok. Angelous looked out at the street and felt sick as he watched the streetlamps whizz past. But as they reached a gap in the buildings he saw the full moon rising in the air! As soon as he saw it Angelous began to choke and gasp as he felt the curse of the werewolf consume him.

He grunted as his eyes turned from aqua blue to black and night time blue, he then felt his body seizing as if he was having a fit. He could feel his teeth starting to get larger and his muscles got bigger and ripped through his body. Angelous began to scream and yell as he felt like his insides were being wrenched out.

Jet started to get annoyed and put the stereo on blaring out a Heavy Metal song and stepped on the gas pedal to go faster, but that didn't help Angelous as he writhed and screamed in agony as his body began to change from human to Lycan. Vector looked in the back seat and saw how fast Angelous was transforming.

"Oh Shit!" he shouted "He's not gonna make it pull over!" he ordered to Jet "Pull over!" Angelous yelled again in agony as he felt his snout get longer and his teeth bigger and his hands turn more long and grow razor sharp claws. Jet instantly found an alley and stopped the car.

"Get the Kit!" shouted Jet as he stopped the car, Vector grabbed a syringe Then he jumped out of the car and opened the doors into the back. Jet helped him but Angelous struggled against them as they tried to hold him down. "Stick him!" yelled Jet as he managed to hold Angel down "Stick him!" Vector quickly stuck the needle into Angelous's stomach and Angelous went limp in the back.

At the mansion, Gabriel was in his office with Fiona smoking when a Vampire servant came in. "My Lord" he said. Gabriel turned to him "Max wants to speak with you" Gabriel looked worried, then stubbed out his cigarette and walked to the tomb to find Max.

He walked into the tomb where he saw Max standing in by the throne putting on a leather coat with gothic patterns on the back. Gabriel walked up to him and knelt before him "My lord?" he said. Max turned to face him, Gabriel saw he was no looking more mobian, his fur was shiny and smooth and his hair was slicked back.

But he could also see he looked furious "I sent for Alyssa!" he snarled "not you!" Gabriel stepped forward "She's defied your orders..." he said "...and fled the mansion, my lord" Max looked angrier. "Your incompetence is becoming most taxing!" "It's not my fault!" insisted Gabriel.

"She's become obsessed, thinks I'm at the core of some ridiculous conspiracy!" "AND HERE'S MY PROOF!" came Alyssa's voice from the other side of the tomb. Gabriel and Max turned and saw Alyssa standing at the doors of the tomb and holding a bloodied up and beaten Snivley by the scruff of the neck. She threw him towards Max and walked over.

Max glared at Snivley and Alyssa chained him to the floor and stood over him, Snivley looked up at Max and felt terrified. Max gave a slight smile at the scared Lycan. Alyssa placed her hand on his shoulder and gripped it hard. "Now" she snarled "I want you to tell them exactly what you told me!"

Snivley looked up at Alyssa but didn't speak. Alyssa glared and dug her fingers into his shoulder cracking his collarbone to make him talk. Snivley gasped in pain "All right!" he gasped "all right!" He then began to talk in a stammering pained voice. "We've been searching for someone" he breathed "with a special trait!"

"A direct descendant of Charles Corvinus, Eastern Mobian, a warlord who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century, just in time to watch a plague ravage his village, he alone survived, somehow his body was able to change the disease, mould it to his benefit" Snivley took a breath "He became the first true immortal"

He stopped for a few seconds, but Alyssa crunched his shoulder again with her fingers making his scream out "All right!" he cried "And years later" he continued "he fathered at least two children who inherited the same trait" Max smiled "The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf... one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a mortal Mobian. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more"

"That may be..." said Snivley "but our species do have a common ancestor, the mutation of the original virus is directly linked to his bloodline" "There is a descendant of Charles Corvinus lying there" said Max pointing at Shadow's grave "not three feet from you"

"Yes" agreed Snivley

"But he's already a Vampire. We needed a pure source... untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus. The Corvinus strain itself, which we learned... was hidden away in the genetic code of his human descendants... and passed along in its latent form... down through the ages all the way to Angelous Corvin"

Snively took another breath as he continued to speak "For years we tried to combine the bloodlines, and for years we failed, it was useless, even at the cellular level, our species seemed destined to destroy each other" he paused "That is...until we found Angelous, the Cornivous Strain allows for a perfect union, a triple-celled platelet...which holds unspeakable power"

"There can be no such union" snapped Max looked furious at the thought "And to speak of it is heresy" "We'll see" smirked Snivley "Once Sonic has injected himself with Angelous's blood..." "Sonic is dead" growled Max "According to whom?" asked Snivley, his smirk getting wider. Max looked up furiously at Gabriel but the coyote was nowhere to be seen. He looked across to Alyssa, "I can assure you my child" he said softly to her "Gabriel will pay with his life".

Meanwhile the cowardly coyote had fled the tomb then ran outside to a car where Geoffrey and some other vampires were waiting for him. Fiona ran outside after him carrying a gun. He had asked her earlier to go and get it for him.

She handed the gun to him then tried to get into the car with him, but Gabriel shoved her away and slammed the door. The car then drove off leaving Fiona standing on the steps of the mansion with the look of anger on her face; she then turned and stomped back into the mansion feeling used.

Back in the tomb, Snivley continued to talk as Alyssa pointed a gun at his shoulder. "Soon this house will lie in ruins" he said "Not before you" Alyssa snarled cocking her gun and placing it against Snivley's head.

"No, wait. Wait. You and you alone will know the truth of this" Alyssa lowered her gun to Snivley's shoulder "If Sonic was able to get his hands on the blood of a Pure-Born... a powerful elder like Blaze... or yourself" he looked up at Max "and inject it along with Angelous's blood..."

"Abomination" whispered Max with a slight snarl "Half-Vampire... Half-Lycan... but stronger than both!" said Snivley with a smile. Just then, a group of Death dealers entered the tomb led by Rotor "my Lord!" said Rotor "the Council Members have been assassinated" Max looked shocked.

Snivley smirked again and chuckled "What of Blaze?" asked Max devastated "They bled her dry" said Rotor. Alyssa was also shocked and looked across to Max who closed his eyes with pain and devastation. "It has already begun" said Snivley, he looked up at Max and chuckled evilly.

Max then snapped and punched Snivley hard across the face, the Lycan man then fell to the tomb floor and never moved again. Blood poured from his mouth all over the marble floor as he died. Alyssa looked up at Max "I'm sorry I doubted you" he said "fear not my child, Absolution will be yours..."

Alyssa felt a wave of relief sweep over her "the moment you kill the descendent of Corvinus" continued Max "...this...Angelous" Alyssa felt a stab of worry in his stomach as he said those last few words. Max then left the room with the other Death Dealers, Alyssa then followed him leaving Snivley bleeding in the tomb.

**So the Truth has come out! And what's happening to Angelous? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Meanwhile down in the Lycans Lair, Angelous was strapped to a table and gagged with a rag, he opened his eyes and found out where he was. He then looked across and saw a blue hedgehog wearing a black leather trench coat standing before him.

"You've been given an enzyme" explained the hedgehog "to stop the change, it may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate" Angelous's eyesight was blurry but he could almost see what was around him. He then felt someone grab his arm. He looked over and saw Vector standing there.

He then saw the crocodile reach for a syringe and place it at Angelous's arm. Angelous resisted making Vector drop the syringe, Vector growled and punched Angelous hard in the face. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Sonic, "Just...go and see what's keeping Knuckles will you?"

Vector nodded and left the room, "I really must apologise" said Sonic "he's in desperate need of a lesson in manners" he smiled at Angelous "Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me, I'm Sonic" he removed Angelous's gag. "I need to go" breathed Angelous.

Sonic walked up to him and dabbed a cotton bud on his arm, "I need to get back" said Angelous "Shush" whispered Sonic soothingly "there's no going back, there's no going anywhere" he reached for another syringe on a table of tools. "The vampires will kill you on sight, just for being who you are, one of us, you are one of us"

He injected the syringe into Angelous's arm "What are you doing?" demanded Angelous weakly "What are you doing?" "Bringing an end to this conflict" said Sonic as he withdrew blood from Angelous's arm, Angelous groaned in pain as he did so. "your war" growled Angelous "it has nothing to do with me!"

Sonic looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, "My war?" he asked in confusion. Angelous looked down at Sonic then saw a pendent around his neck. His eyes widened as he thought back to the visions he had seeing in his head. He started to see the images again as he looked at the pendent.

At once the lair faded out, and Angelous kept his eyes on the pendent, then he saw it again, this time hung around the neck of a beautiful female ground squirrel in a white dress and chained to a wooden stake.

He then saw Sonic kneeling before her in bloody clothes and chained to the floor looking up at her in fear. Then the doors opened in the chamber behind the ground squirrel and in walked Max with other vampires. A vampire holding a whip behind Sonic began to flog him as the ground squirrel watched in horror.

Then Angelous saw Max and the vampires leave the room and then the roof opened exposing the sunlight onto the ground squirrel. Sonic watched in horror as the squirrel writhed in agony and screamed as the sunlight burnt her alive licking away her skin like burning paper. Sonic pulled at his chains and screamed in horror as the ground squirrel was burnt alive before his eyes, "NO!" he screamed "SALLY!"

As Angelous was seeing the visions, Sonic rolled up his sleeve and injected the blood into his arm. Angelous continued to see the visions as they soon switched to Max and the vampires walking into the chamber and over to the stake where the charred remains of the ground squirrel were hung.

Max walked over to the corpse and pulled the pendent off the charred body, he then turned to the broken and devastated hedgehog who sat up and glared at him. Through the open roof the full moon appeared and it caused the wrathful hedgehog to transform into his Lycan form. He then jumped over to Max and attacked him causing the pendent to be knocked out of his hands. Sonic then grabbed the pendent and leapt towards the window before smashing though it.

Angelous opened his eyes as the last vision faded, he looked across to Sonic "They forced you to watch her die" he said. Sonic turned to Angelous and looked at him. "Sally" he said. Sonic looked away.

"That's what started the war!" said Angelous realising the truth, "I saw it happen as if I were there" he continued. Sonic blinked as he began to remember back then. "We were slaves once" he said "the daylight guardians of the vampires, I was born in servitude, yet I harboured no ill will, I even took a vampire for my bride"

Angelous listened to Sonic "It was forbidden, our union" said Sonic "Max feared a blending of the species, he feared it so much, he killed her, his own daughter, burnt alive...for loving me" he swallowed hard as he remembered that horrific day. Angelous felt sorry for Sonic.

"This is his war" said Sonic "Max's, and he spent the last 600 years exterminating my species" "What are they going to do to Alyssa?" asked Angelous. Before Sonic could answer, Jet and Vector appeared with their guns "We got company" said Vector. Sonic followed the crocodile to another part of the Lair, where he saw Gabriel, Geoffrey and some other Death Dealers waiting for him.

"I thought we had a deal!" said Gabriel "Patience!" snapped Sonic, he then chuckled as he looked at Gabriel's pathetic face, "Gabriel" he then turned serious "these are matters to be discussed in private" Sonic then motioned to Vector and Jet "Please escort our guests downstairs" he requested.

Vector and Jet nodded and looked at some other Lycan mobians who cocked their guns and motioned the vampires to come with them. Gabriel watched as they were led out of the room and Jet shut the doors behind them leaving Sonic and Gabriel alone. "The council has been destroyed" said Sonic "Soon, you will have it all"

He could see Gabriel was looking really nervous and was jiggling a little, "Both great covens" continued Sonic "And an iron-clad peace treaty with the Lycans, who I trust will not be forgotten with the spoils are tabulated" Gabriel looked furious as well as terrified "How do you expect me to assume control now that Max has been awakened?" he demanded

"There's no defeating him! He grows stronger as we speak!" "And that is precisely why I need Angelous!" shouted Sonic "If Max were so easy to dispatch, you'd have done it yourself centuries ago!"

Downstairs, the Lycans escorted Geoffrey and the other vampires downstairs, they lead them into a room but no sooner did they do so, they heard gunfire outside the lair. They all jumped as the gunfire echoed everywhere alerting Gabriel, Sonic and Angelous.

Vector sprung into action as the vampires were fully in the room "Exit shaft!" he shouted "move it!" he and the other Lycans jumped out of the room and slammed the doors shut before Geoffrey and the other vampires could escape. Geoffrey kicked the door in frustration "Son of a bitch!" he cursed.

Upstairs, the Death Dealers had infiltrated the lair, Alyssa was amongst them leading the team down. They stopped by a manhole that Vector and the other Lycans were climbing out of, and Rotor took a hand grenade and pulled the tag off before throwing it down the hole. Vector saw it fall and realised they were cornered "Oh shit!" he sighed as the grenade hit the ground and exploded killing them all.

Gabriel meanwhile looked horrified as he saw the explosion outside the area he and Sonic were in and his eyes widened in horror "It's Max!" he said. Sonic looked at him angrily "Yes!" he said "and if you had done your job! He'd still be in hibernation!"

We walked over to a hole in the wall where he saw Angelous still strapped to the table, "Where the hell is Knuckles?" he growled, he walked over to a table and began to load himself with weapons. "Is there another way out?" asked Gabriel eager to flee before Max found him.

Sonic turned to him, angered by his cowardice, "I guess it never occurred to you that you might actually have to bleed to pull off this little coup!" he loaded a gun filled with UV rounds. "Don't even think about leaving!" he snarled before he started to storm out of the room.

Gabriel glared and pulled out a gun from behind his back before aiming it at Sonic's back, Sonic opened the door but before he could get outside, Gabriel pulled the trigger and shot Sonic in the back. Sonic cried out in pain and grabbed his chest where there was silver nitrite all over his hand and chest.

He groaned and gasped in agony as he felt the liquid silver start to course through his veins, he looked at the silver that had leaked into his hands out of his wound. "Silver nitrate" smirked Gabriel "bet you weren't expecting that" Sonic gasped more then collapsed to the floor, Gabriel smirked at him then left the room.

**Angelous knows the truth about the war now! And The death Dealers have stormed the Lair. And I say it again, Gabriel's a real coward! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Death Dealers ran to the front of the lair and Alyssa stood above the entrance ready to jump in. When Rotor gave the word, she jumped in gracefully and landed on the ground, the other Death Dealers followed and they fired their guns at the Lycans as they rushed forward to protect their lair like hornets protecting their hive.

Alyssa bolding stood at the front of the group and fired her guns at the Lycans, Rotor did the same with a machine gun, as they shot the Lycans down they ran forward, their guns still raised ready to take down another other Lycans that came out to attack.

Meanwhile, Knuckles appeared from lower down in the lair, he ran into the room where Angelous was still strapped to the table and looked around for Sonic. Angelous watched him as he walked into the next room and saw Sonic lying on the floor with the liquid silver still pulsing through his veins.

He knelt down beside his leader and touched his face in shock, "Sonic!" he cried, he checked for movement, but Sonic lay there as still as a puppet. Knuckles bowed his head, tears coming to his eyes for his fallen leader. He then heard footsteps on the other side of the lair.

He looked up and saw Geoffrey and the Death Dealers had escaped from their prison in the lower levels and were running through the lair. He snarled and jumped up racing after them. He followed them through the lair until he saw them about to run out of the entrance. With a roar he went for Geoffrey and using his strength sent him flying into a large shallow pool of water.

Geoffrey stood up and threw off his coat in anger, he faced the Echidna Lycan and pulled two long metal whips off his back and began twirling them around. Knuckles snarled angrily but Geoffrey caught him with one of the whips slicing his skin on his face.

As Geoffrey pulled the whips away Knuckles looked up at him seeing red, his eyes began to glow and his teeth got bigger and sharper he then threw off his clothes as he began to turn into his Lycan form.

Geoffrey snarled and continued to swing his whips, as he did, Knuckles was reminded centuries ago when he was a slave to the vampires and he was abused by the vampires and their cruel whips, despite Geoffrey still hitting him with the whips he stepped into the water and towards Geoffrey.

Geoffrey tried to whip Knuckles again but his whip got caught on a rock in the water, Knuckles roared and seeing his chance he opened his mouth and the last thing Geoffrey saw was Knuckles's gleaming fangs about to rip his throat out.

Meanwhile, Rotor was leading the Death Dealers and Alyssa through the lair, Alyssa then stopped as she remembered Angelous, she watched as the Death Dealers moved away from her, then she started to run in the opposite direction to look for Angelous.

As she left the area, she heard Rotor call after her, but she ignored him and ran off. She ran through the lair keeping her gun raised and her eyes open as she searched. She soon came to a long hallway, she stopped and looked around then she heard the sounds of growling behind her.

She turned around and saw a large Lycan bounding towards her; she ran towards the end of the hallway and turned around. She started firing her guns at him as he bounded towards her. Her bullets easily took him down and she continued to run away as another Lycan chased after her.

She turned her guns on him and her bullets took him down to, she took a breath thinking she was safe until she came to another Lycan that stood on its hind legs and roaring ready to strike her. She turned then using her powerful legs she did a flip over its head firing her guns at him.

The bullets struck the Lycan killing him. Then Alyssa ejected the mag on her gun emptying the empty one then reloading it with a full mag of bullets. Just as she reloaded her gun, she heard the sound of a forth Lycan chasing after her.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with a Lycan that she instantly shot down with her gun. Confident that there were no more Lycans left to chase her, she jumped up and carried on with her search.

Meanwhile, the Death Dealers were still fighting the Lycans shooting down each other with their guns. As they were doing so, Gabriel was still trying to find a way out of the lair. He hid behind a large pillar waiting for the Vampire Death Dealers to pass. As soon as they were gone, he started to walk out and look for an exit.

He soon came to some metal stairs that lead to the surface, he started to climb up them quickly, but no sooner did he get to the top, he saw Max and three Death Dealers following him. He quickly started to climb down the metal stairs but because of the remains of the Lycans that were blown up by Rotor's hand grenade he slipped on the bloody steps and fell to the ground. He quickly stood and tried to find another way out.

Alyssa continued on her mission until she came to some stairs, she quietly walked up them and soon came to the place where Angelous was being held. Angelous meanwhile had no idea that Alyssa was nearby and he saw on the wall a shadow of a Lycan.

He tried to get himself free from the table, but his hands were handcuffed to the table as well as his whole body being strapped to it. His heart leapt to his throat as he suddenly saw the Lycan shadow roar and heard the sound of a gun being fired. The Lycan then came into view as it was killed.

The Alyssa appeared holding her gun; she strode over to the fallen Lycan and shot it several times in the head making sure it was truly dead. She then ran over to Angelous and used her gun to shoot the chains then undid the straps freeing him. "I have to get you out!" she said "Max is on his way, we won't be satisfied until every Lycan's dead!"

"They'll kill you too" said Angelous "just for helping me" "I know" said Alyssa looking into Angelous's eyes. Angelous then leaned forward and kissed her, Alyssa gasped and returned the kiss.

From a hole in the wall leading into the next room, Sonic opened his eyes and flexed his fingers that started to crack due to the hardened silver in his veins, he gasped in agony as he willed himself to stay alive for longer. "Not yet..." he snarled. He then crawled on his belly to the hole where he saw Alyssa and Angelous kissing.

Angelous slid his lips away from Alyssa's and looked into her eyes again, remembering what they had talked about in the hideout earlier and how she had believed the war had been started by the Lycans. "I know what started the war" he said.

Meanwhile, Max had made it into the hideout and he was walking through the hallways until a wall was smashed and Knuckles in his Lycan form appeared before him and his three Death Dealer bodyguards. Knuckles roared and snarled when he saw Max standing there.

He then strode over to the elder Vampire and roared louder, but Max without batting an eyelid grabbed Knuckles's throat and held him back in a vice like grip, Knuckles roared again and tried to slash Max with his claws but Max grabbed his am and snapped it in half with ease.

He then used his other hand to snap Knuckles's neck, the Lycan then fell to the ground, then Max took out a sword he had under his coat and lifted it above Knuckles then stabbed him, Max bared his fangs as he did to, satisfied with a body of a dead Lycan at his feet.

In another part of the lair, Alyssa and Angel ran through trying to find their way out, as well as trying to hide from any fighting Death Dealers and Lycans. As they hid behind a pillar, they heard the sounds of roars, growls, gunfire and snarling.

Alyssa then saw a Lycan appear next to them, Angelous ducked as she pointed her gun at the Lycan and shot him dead. She then lead Angelous away from the fighting Vampires and Lycans keeping her gun level just in case any other immortals found them on the way out.

They soon came to a quiet area and Angelous walked over to a door, he pulled the door open and motioned for Alyssa to follow him, but as he opened the door wide, he came face to face with Gabriel! As soon as Gabriel saw Angelous a look of fury flashed across his face.

He saw Alyssa there too, she also saw him and looked horrified, Gabriel then raised his gun and shot Angelous several times in the chest with the liquid silver bullets. Alyssa cried out as Angelous was thrown back by the force of the bullets and laid on the floor gasping in agony as the liquid silver ran through his veins.

**Gabriel's shot Angelous! But can he be saved? And will Alyssa know the truth about what started the war? Find out in the final Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alyssa ran to Angelous's side and held his head in her lap as she saw the liquid silver run through his veins slowly killing him. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the agony in his eyes. Gabriel soon burst through the door and stood above them both.

"Ok, That's enough!" shouted Gabriel "You're coming with me!" he tried to grab Alyssa but she threw his arm off her, "I hope I live long enough to see Max choke the life from you!" she snarled. "I bet you do!" hissed Gabriel, his eyes spitting malice. "But let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark father"

Gabriel narrowed is eyes as he spoke "He's the one that killed your family. Not the Lycans. Never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock. So, every once in a while, he went out and gorged himself on Mobian blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess"

Alyssa's eyes burned as she listened to Gabriel "But it was he who crept room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart" Gabriel's voice got lower as he spoke. "But when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sally, the daughter he condemned to death"

"Lies!" Alyssa spat, her eyes burning with hatred at Gabriel, "believe what you want!" snapped Gabriel, he then held his hand out to her "Now, come on, Your place is by my side" Alyssa recoiled in disgust and moved away from him still cradling Angelous in her arms.

Gabriel glared furiously, he took his gun and cocked it "So be it!" he then held it up to Alyssa's face with the look of '_If-I-cannot-have-you- no-one-can!_' Alyssa's eyes widened as Gabriel put his finger on the trigger and prepared to fire. But before Gabriel could do anything he felt his leg get grabbed.

He looked down and saw Sonic, he was shocked to see him still moving even though he had silver pulsing through his veins. Alyssa was also shocked at Sonic grabbing hold of Gabriel and was even more socked when a blade appeared from his sleeve and he stabbed Gabriel in the leg before he could shoot Alyssa.

Gabriel gave a scream of pain and pulled his leg away breaking the blade; he then turned with fury towards Sonic and punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall. Gabriel staggered away in agony and sat up still willing himself to stay alive for a little longer.

Alyssa looked at them both then down at Angelous confused and not knowing what to do. Sonic looked up at her, "Bite him!" he said. Alyssa looked at him in confusion ten she remembered what Snively said about Sonic trying to combine the bloodlines. "Half Vampire, Half Lycan, but stronger than both!"

Sonic nodded at Alyssa in encouragement, Alyssa then realised this was might save Angelous's life if he was to become a hybrid. She gently pulled Angelous's head closer to her face and lowered herself down to his neck. Sonic smiled as he watched Alyssa open her mouth and expose her fangs then sank them into Angelous's neck injecting her venom into him.

Gabriel pulled the blade out of his leg and looked up to see Alyssa biting Angelous's neck. "What the hell are you doing!" he snarled in fury. Sonic smirked up at him "You may have killed me...Cousin" he said. Gabriel turned to him furious "But my will is done regardless!" Gabriel glared then fired his gun at Sonic shooting him in the chest many times finally killing the Lycan hedgehog.

He then turned to Alyssa, but as he did, he saw the shadows of Max and his death dealers around the corner, terrified about what would happen if Max saw him, he ran away. As soon as he disappeared, Max strode over to Alyssa and yanked her off Angelous sending her flying into a wall.

He then grabbed Angelous by the throat and held him up glaring. Angelous opened his eyes as Alyssa's vampire virus began to course through his body, Max snarled in disgust and threw him through the wall and into the pools below. Max then looked around for Gabriel then looked down at Alyssa who was looking shocked.

"Where is he?" Max demanded "Where's Gabriel?" Alyssa didn't speak but a few tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the Vampire Ground Squirrel who she saw once as a father but now she knew the truth, the betrayal was burning her within. He walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Forgive me my child" he said softly thinking she was upset about Angelous. "It wasn't the Lycans" sobbed Alyssa "it was you" Max's eyes narrowed, he stood up shocked she knew the truth and guessed either Sonic, Angelous or Gabriel had told her the truth about her family.

He turned to the Death Dealers standing behind him, "Leave us!" he snapped, the Death Dealers nodded in respect and left the area. He turned back to Alyssa "How could you bear my trust?" sobbed Alyssa "know that you had killed my family?" "yes" said Max softly, his eyes still narrowed into slits.

"I have taken from you, but I have given so much more" he then demanded "Is it not a fair trade? The life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?" "And the life of your daughter?" Alyssa cried "Your own flesh and blood?" Max looked away from Alyssa as he thought about Sally and how he had condemned her to death for being in love with Sonic.

Max walked over to Sonic's corpse and pulled the pendant off his neck, "I loved my daughter!" he shouted "but the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven, I did what was necessary to protect the species! As I am forced to do yet again!" he drew his sword and walked over to the hole where he had thrown Angelous.

"NO!" cried Alyssa. Max walked over to the hole and looked down at the pools looking for Angelous, but he was nowhere to be seen. Alyssa then looked up and her eyes widened as she saw who was standing behind Max. Max then heard a growling behind him! He turned and was shocked to see Angelous standing there before him!

Angelous lifted his head, his body was all muscular and his eyes were black and his teeth were a mix of Vampire and Lycan fangs and his fingers were long and razor sharp. Max looked furious and sickened at the sight of Angelous and bared his fangs hissing at him. But before the elder vampire could move, Angelous shoved him hard out of the hole and into the pool below.

He then jumped off the hole and after Max snarling and growling, landing behind him. Max picked himself up out of the water and stood up, but due to Angelous's quick movement, he moved quickly behind Max. Max turned and began punching him, but Angelous was really fast dodging all his punches and ducking.

He managed to catch hold of Max's fist and slashed him with his claws, he kept on slashing him giving the vampire no chance to fight back, he then threw him into a wall and leapt after him pinning him there snarling. Max bared his fangs back then grabbed his wrists and threw him off.

Using his elder strength he got the upper hand of Angelous and began to swing him around, then threw him against a wall. Angelous gasped in shock at being thrown into the wall. Max then picked up his sword and tried to stab Angelous, but again Angelous dodged his moves and sliced him with his claws.

They kept on fighting, slicing and slashing at each other, then Max ducked one of Angelous's punches and punched him in the face sending Angelous flying far away from him. The other three death Dealers heard the commotion and ran into the area with their guns blazing.

They started shooting at Angelous, but in his new hybrid form, he was immune to their bullets. Upstairs, Alyssa heard the guns and decided now she had to fight to help Angelous, she stood up and ran to the hole and looked down to see the death dealers firing at Angelous.

The Death Dealers fired at Angelous, their bullets hit him and knocked him off his feet a few times, but they did not kill him. Alyssa jumped down from the hole and fought off the Death Dealers, she snapped one's neck and knocked the other two down with her strength, she then turned to Angelous who was crawling out of the water exhausted but alive.

She ran over to try and help him, but Max's fist came out of nowhere and smacked her in the face sending her flying, Angelous roared in anger and went for Max. Max also went for him and they both crashed into each other. Max then got the upper hand and got Angelous's head in a headlock ready to snap it.

"Time to die!" he snarled baring his fangs as Angelous tried to struggle. Alyssa stared in horror as she sat up shaking off stars from where Max had slapped her. She then saw Max's sword, with fury and lust for vengeance and to save Angelous she jumped up and snatched it.

Max heard her coming, but before he could move, Alyssa slashed the sword at his head and jumped over him. She glided to the end of the pool with the sword and turned to him. Max stood up in anger and grabbed two daggers from his sleeves ready to fight Alyssa. They stared at each other for a long time then Max choked; Alyssa lifted the sword showing blood.

Max's eyes widened then a bloody line appeared across his face then the top of his head slid off and the elder vampire fell into the pool dead as a doornail. Alyssa exhaled and closed her eyes; feeling relieved and satisfied that she had avenged her family. She walked over to Angelous who stood up breathing heavily.

They looked at each other, realising what had happened, Alyssa stared at his new hybrid form then looked around as she heard the growls of Lycans who had survived the battle and were moving away from them. Alyssa dropped the sword then saw on the floor near the pool was the pendent Sonic had carried.

She picked it up and looked at it; she then turned to Angelous who was back in his Mobian form. They both looked at the pendent, then at each other. They knew because of what had taken place they had to leave. Alyssa gave Angelous a slight smile then began to walk away from the pool and Max's body. Angelous followed her and they both walked out of the lair.

_**Alyssa's POV**_

"_Though I cannot predict the future, the consequences of this night will reverberate through the halls of both great covens for many years to come. Two Vampire Elders have been slain, one by my own hand. Soon, Shadow will take the throne and a tide of anger and retribution will spill out into the night. Differences will be set aside, allegiances will be made, and soon, I will become the hunted"_

Meanwhile, unknown to them, and everyone else, Snivley's body was still lying on the tomb floor where his blood was pouring out and all over the floor. It began to drip into Shadow's tomb, where it dripped into his mouth causing the Vampire hedgehog to awaken, his eyes opened first as vampire blue then turning to hybrid black...

**And that's the end of Underworld Sonic Style, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on doing Underworld Evolution soon, but I'm hoping to write some more fics in-between, my next fic's gonna be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic so watch this space!**

**Until next time Readers! **

**Darkest Wishes**

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
